


When Hell Freezes Over

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-18
Updated: 2003-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Some for Scorched Earth, The Other Side, Shades of GreyPreviously published in the zine Gateways 4, May of 2001SUMMARY : The fallout after Scorched Earth, could be considered a tag to Scorched Earth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

When Hell Freezes Over

Major General George Hammond stood at attention at the base of the Stargate ramp, his hands clasped behind his back. He was waiting the return through the rippling Stargate wormhole of his elite team, SG-1. He was also waiting to bestow praise and congratulations on the teammembers for their latest miraculous problem-solving act which went above and beyond the normal call of duty. _Well_ , George thought, _if one could consider gate travel to other planets normal duty._ The radio message relayed through the gate wormhole earlier from Doctor Jackson was cryptic but welcome. The situation on P5S-381 with the newly settled Inkarans and the terraforming Gadmeer had been resolved peacefully and with no loss of life. A detailed explanation would be forth coming upon SG-1's return to the base. Hammond was very interested in hearing how this apparent "no-win" situation had, indeed, been won to the satisfaction of all parties involved.

The currents of the silver-blue wormhole event horizon rippled and four distinct forms emerged from the shimmering water-like fluid. Hammond smiled. SG-1 was home.

"Welcome back and well done, SG-1," he offered in greeting. "What I'm certain will be a remarkable debriefing will be in...." He paused mid-sentence as Doctor Jackson uncharacteristically continued walking past his three stationary teammembers off the ramp, through the embarkation room and out into the corridor. "Thirty minutes," Hammond remembered to finish. He favored Colonel O'Neill with a hard stare. "Colonel?"

O'Neill, whose rugged face wore an expression of great annoyance, only hunched his shoulders and shook his head.

__

Damn it! George swore silently. _Not again_.

****

"Is there another personal conflict between yourself and Doctor Jackson, Colonel?"

__

Personal conflict. Jack thought. _Hammond's way of asking what the hell's wrong now?_ The leader of SG-1 looked over to the unhappy base commander as they sat in the briefing room. Only the debriefing hadn't happened yet. Forty-five minutes had now elapsed since SG-1's return from P5S-381.

"Well, ....is it that obvious, sir?"

"Very obvious, Colonel. Doctor Jackson didn't say a word upon your return to the embarkation room," Hammond reminded. "He just kept on walking, and he's fifteen minutes late for this debriefing." Before Jack could offer up an answer, the senior officer swung his chair around from the table and directed his next order to one of the ever-present SF guards stationed around the clock in the SGC Briefing Room. "I want Doctor Jackson found and brought here. Immediately."

The soldier snapped to attention, barked, "Yes sir!" then marched from the room to carry out his orders.

"What if Daniel's left the base, sir?" Carter asked, her query laced with concern.

Jack wasn't sure to whom she had directed the question, but it was Hammond who answered.

"He damn well better not have left the base, Major," the general groused. 

It was apparent he was becoming quite annoyed. _But not as annoyed as I am,_ Jack thought, feeling his anger and displeasure with his errant civilian teammember growing by the second. He tried to rein in his roiling emotions by clasping his hands tightly together and resting them on the tabletop. 

"No, Daniel hasn't left the base, sir," Jack stated, defending the absent archeologist and wondering why because all he wanted to do at this moment was hurt Daniel severely.

"Why are you so certain of that, Colonel?"

"Because, sir, he's off somewhere trying to rationalize what happened, what he did, what I did, what I almost did, and he's avoiding me for the moment."

Hammond sighed in frustration before speaking. "I was under the impression you and Doctor Jackson resolved this problem some time ago, specifically after his abduction by the Unas."

"Well, we tried, sir. But I'm afraid this problem is not one that's going to go away. The only solution I see is to no longer allow civilian members on SG teams. We need military people in the field units who are going to follow orders." Jack looked up from his white-knuckled, clasped hands. He saw, as expected, the shocked look on Carter's face and Teal'c's noticeable lifting of an eyebrow, the only show of concern the Jaffa would express. 

"That's a radical solution to this problem, Colonel. Care to elaborate as to what happened on P5S-381 to give you cause to recommend this?" 

"Well, sir, to Daniel's way of thinking, I apparently didn't give him much of an opportunity to come up with an alternative solution to the situation between the Inkarans and the, er, what where those freeze dried aliens again, Carter?"

"The Gadmeer, sir," Sam answered, not looking at him.

"Right."

"And, no disrespect, sir," Carter bravely continued, lifting her head to look at O'Neill, "you were adamant about implementing your decision. You saw the naquadah bomb as the only solution."

"Bomb, Colonel?" Hammond interjected, his face creasing with displeasure.

"One, as I recall, you did not agree with, Major." Jack's tone indicated his strong irritation with his second in command for this indiscretion. _I don't blame her, though. She's trying to find a way for Daniel and I to both save face. But it's not going to work, not this time. No, this time, Daniel has gone too far._

"No, sir. But, I didn't have an alternative solution to offer, either. Sir," she confessed and then looked away from O'Neill's piercing gaze. 

"Bomb, Colonel?" Hammond repeated, regaining control of the quasi-debriefing. "Didn't I specifically order you not to use any military force in resolving this matter? "

"Yes, sir, you did, " Jack confessed, once again addressing his commander. " And I regret to inform you I freely chose to disregard that order. And I did order Major Carter, over her protests, to convert the naquadah reactor into a bomb. An order from her superior officer, I will add, Major Carter, reluctantly followed."

"I'm waiting to hear the rest of it, Colonel," Hammond demanded.

"My plan was to detonate the bomb when the Gadmeer ship was overhead, hopefully destroying it before it reached the Stargate and the Inkaran settlement. But Daniel," O'Neill tightened his grip on his clasped hands, his anger rising again, "damn him, waited until after Carter and I left the village to make the conversion to return to the Gadmeer ship. Against my direct orders."

Teal'c had followed this discussion in stoic silence. But, Jack noticed, the Jaffa could remain silent no longer. "O'Neill, if DanielJackson had asked your permission to return to the Gadmeer ship to talk to Lotan, would you have allowed him to do so?" he asked, calmly.

"Hell, no, Teal'c. It was suicide and a waste of time," Jack snapped. "He disobeyed me." 

"And that's why Daniel went without asking you, sir," Sam added, now defending the missing linguist. "He knew you wouldn't listen."

"DanielJackson told me he was seeking an alternative solution, O'Neill," Teal'c continued, not bowed by the angry glare Jack was favoring him with. "He said, technically, he was not in violation of your order. I do not understand this Tau'ri method of following orders."

"There's nothing to understand, Teal'c. No one understands how Daniel decides to do what he does," Jack stated. He again turned to address General Hammond. "The bottom line is, General, Daniel went too far this time. I can't, and I won't sanction his actions. I'll no longer tolerate a teammember who won't follow orders in my command."

"But, O'Neill," Teal'c began, in a tone of utter surprise at what he was hearing.

Jack lifted his hand and pointed a finger to the Jaffa signaling silence. He wasn't going to back down from his decision. "Not another word, Teal'c. The fact is, General, hell will freeze over before I have another civilian on my team."

In that stunned moment, the departed soldier hurried into the briefing room and saluted. "General Hammond, sir. The MPs have located Doctor Jackson. He's topside, sir, apparently sitting on Look Out Rock."

"Thank you, Private," Hammond managed to say. "Pass along the word I want him kept there until someone comes for him."

"I'll relay the order, sir." Dispensing with another salute, the soldier departed.

"I'll go and haul his ass back down here, General," Jack volunteered standing. _I want the satisfaction of telling him he's off my team._

"Colonel, you and your team will remain here until I return. I'll go and get Doctor Jackson," Hammond declared, standing. He favored the remaining teammembers of SG-1 with a hard stare enforcing his order, one he fully expected to be followed. Satisfied they'd gotten the message, he quickly departed the Briefing Room.

Jack watched Hammond go then stared across the table at his two other team members, his look daring either of them to say a word. Neither did.

****

"Doctor Jackson, sir?"

The inquiry came from behind where Daniel sat on the flat-topped boulder not far from the entryway into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. He released a loud sigh and raised his arms to rest his hands on top of his head in surrender. He answered the MP without turning around.

"Guilty. You found me. Have you come to escort me into the base?"

The MP came around into Daniel's line of sight. "No, sir. I've been instructed to keep you here until further ordered. Someone is coming to get you."

"Oh." Daniel thought a moment then continued. "Is it okay for me to lower my arms now?"

To this, a tiny grin broke the MP's stoic face. "Yes, sir. But, please, remain where you are."

Daniel lowered his arms to rest at his side. _I can certainly guess who's coming. But what did you expect, Jackson? I've missed the debriefing, left the base, technically, without permission, and openly defied Jack,...again. Several definite breeches of military protocol. And all in one day. A new record, even for me._

He folded his hands into his lap and returned his gaze to the grandeur of the mountain vista laid out before him. Taking it all in, he saw the green velvet hues of the tree covered slopes, heard the screech of distant eagles in flight, felt the wind as it gently wafted through the area. This was life. How could anyone so wantonly destroy life? _Well, the Goa'uld. The Tok'Ra, when it serves their purpose, whatever that purpose is._

A few moments passed. Daniel continued his visual survey of the scenery before him, ignoring the statuelike MP standing nearby. His musing were interrupted when he and the MP both heard the rustling of someone walking toward them through the dried pine needles which littered the stony ground. Daniel chose not to stand or turn to greet the new arrival. It would be easier to not have to face Jack right now.

"Okay, Jack," he began, his voice only trembling a tiny bit, "you may as well yell at me now before we return into the mountain. At least, spare me the embarrassment of having it out in front of the General and everyone else within earshot."

"There won't be any yelling, at least not from me."

When Daniel heard the voice, he jumped from his rocky perch to his feet, then spun around. "Ah, General, sir?"

"I'll take over from here, soldier," Hammond told the MP.

The sentry saluted the senior officer and took his leave.

"Mind if I join you, son?" the older man asked, moving to stand beside the flat-topped rock, waiting.

"Why?"

"I'll take that as a yes and have a seat." The senior officer sat on the edge of the rough surface.

Daniel hesitated for a moment then re-sat, his head turning toward the older man.

Hammond resumed speaking. "It's come to my attention there's a serious personnel problem with the members of SG-1. Now, I understood and had been assured you and Colonel O'Neill had taken care of this issue after your abduction on P3X- 888."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "So did I. We talked I understood everything was okay between Jack and myself."

"Then what happened with the Inkarans?"

"Well, ah, General, forgive me, but shouldn't we be discussing this in the debriefing?"

"I want to hear your version of the events. I already have Colonel O'Neill's side of the story."

Daniel turned away to once again look at the scenic view before him. Gathering his thoughts, he realized he would have to be very careful in what he said or revealed. He seriously doubted Jack had given the entire rendition of what had happened. Finally ready, he began speaking.

"Jack and I have never really agreed on anything, General. Until recently, that's been one of ours or the team's strengths. We'd disagree, but we would discuss. Then, we'd find a solution, and Jack would, way many more times than not, make the right choice. But now, it seems to be a weakness, and it's driven a wedge between us. There's disagreement, but no discussion, and therefore, no solution. The wrong decisions are being made. This became very obvious on Euranda. And, now again, with the Inkaran's. Jack was willing to arbitrarily destroy an entire civilization to protect the Inkarans."

"And in your opinion, Colonel O'Neill, was wrong in his field assessment of the situation?"

"Now, General," Daniel began, rising his right index finger. "I see where you're going with this. What can the civilian know of military field protocol and battle strategy?" He lowered his hand to rest once more in his lap. "But, to answer your question. Yes, in my opinion, Jack was wrong, but at the same time, Jack was right. You specifically ordered him not to take military action as a solution. On the other hand, I clearly understood Jack's point of view. We were responsible for the Inkarans. We put them on that planet. We were not responsible for the Gadmeer until we were thinking about blowing up the ship. And the Inkarans didn't make the situation any easier by refusing to leave the planet unless all of their people could leave. There was no time, less than two hours, to plan an evacuation. The gate would have been destroyed by the terra forming before the village. None of us had another solution to offer when Jack asked for them. Our first, and only, attempt to communicate with the Gadmeer went nowhere. A no-win situation. Now, I know Jack has been in these situations many times where decisions are needed and quickly. But," Daniel paused to catch his breath and again face the general, "there was still time to find an alternative solution. Short but still time. The bomb should have been the choice of last resort. I knew arguing with Jack would be useless and a waste of time we didn't have. So, I decided to find that alternative solution on my own. I can't always follow the military hierarchy, General, especially when it prevents solving problems. You and Jack have let me get away with quite a lot, way much more than I should have."

"Yes," Hammond agreed. "But it's certainly made this command interesting. What I'm hearing from both you and Colonel O'Neill is you two can no longer work together in the field unit. Do you want to be reassigned?"

Daniel lowered his head, resting his chin on his chest. "Stay in the mountain as a consultant? That was your original intention when Jack brought me back from Abydos." He paused, thinking furiously. "It would make it more difficult but not impossible for me to continue searching for Sha're's son," he voiced his prime motivation for participation in the Stargate program. _But then, Jack won't have to keep watching over me. He won't be put in the position of having to choose between saving my life or upholding some principal. I won't give him any more gray hair or reason to yell at me._ Daniel again turned to face Hammond. "If Jack wants me out of SG-1, then it's his decision, and I won't disagree with it."

Hammond pursed his lips, thinking. Decision made, he continued. "I'm going to break protocol here myself. Colonel O'Neill has requested you be removed from SG-1."

"He did." Even though he expected this answer, Daniel fought hard to maintain his self-control. A shocked feeling of loss overwhelmed him, manifested in a clenching of his mid-section. He steadfastly believed he and Jack could resolve any problem which arose between them. But, he understood Jack's reasoning, and it was something he was not going to discuss with the general. Keeping his voice steady, Daniel said, "Well, General, it appears Jack and I have finally agreed on something."

****

General Hammond strode into the Briefing Room, a subdued Doctor Jackson following him. Jack kept his eyes leveled on the two arrivals, noting the general's look of satisfaction that his last order to them had been obeyed. All of SG-1 was still there, seated as before, silent and waiting. Hammond went to his chair at the head of the table and sat. Jack noticed Daniel went to sit in the chair located as far as possible from his location. But, to his credit, Daniel returned Jack's level stare with one of his own.

"I see you found him, sir," O'Neill drawled, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

"I have. Now, we have some unpleasant business to attend to. Colonel O'Neill, it is my understanding you want Doctor Jackson removed from SG-1 and reassigned to the base."

"Yes, sir."

"I've discussed this with Doctor Jackson. He's in agreement with your request. The transfer is affective immediately." A gasp of surprise escaped from Sam before she managed to compose herself behind her military bearing. "I'll have the paperwork drawn up. Colonel, since Doctor Jackson's actions on P5S-381 quite likely saved you from facing a military court martial for disobeyance of direct orders from a superior officer, I'm not going to have this incident included on your official record. You and I will have a meeting in four days at 0900 to discuss personnel additions to your team. I want each of your written reports of this last mission on my desk by 1200 hours tomorrow. Once I have those, SG-1 is on stand down. You are then free to leave the base for the following forty-eight hours. Dismissed." Hammond stood and strode into this office, shutting the door behind him.

Jack also stood and looked at Daniel, who had the courage to return the cool look although he remained seated. "When hell freezes over, " O'Neill muttered then quickly marched from the briefing room. When he was gone, both Carter and Teal'c stood and came over to their former teammember.

"I can't believe this is happening," Sam said, clearly upset. She placed a comforting hand on Daniel's right arm. "I'm going to go talk to him, make him change his mind. I can--"

"No, Sam. Don't, " Daniel pleaded covering her hand with his left one. "It's what I want as well."

"But," she continued in protest, "we're a team."

"Were a team. Sam, please," Daniel repeated tightening his hold on her hand, "just let it go, okay?"

Her blue eyes were becoming bright as she stared at him. Blinking rapidly, she removed her hand from both his arm and his grasp and hurried from the briefing room. Daniel, sadly, watched her go.

"DanielJackson, if you are no longer a member of SG-1, are we no longer friends?"

Startled by the uncertainty he heard in Teal'c's voice, Daniel quickly redirected his attention to his friend and stood to face the Jaffa. He could clearly see the hurt and fear of loss in Teal'c's dark eyes. "Oh, no, Teal'c. Nothing like that. We'll always be friends. I'll still be here on the base. It's not as if we won't ever see each other. Besides, we still have our Tau'ri history lessons every Monday evening, right? And many future sessions of teaching me how to master Kel-no-reem. Unless," Daniel paused studying his friend, "you don't want to continue."

"I wish to continue our friendship, DanielJackson," Teal'c answered, much to Daniel's relief. The warrior favored Daniel with a small bow of acceptance. "This bitterness between you and O'Neill. It disturbs me greatly."

"Teal'c, this is hard to explain. Jack and I have simply reached an impasse, a difference of opinions on how certain situations should be addressed. In the past, we could work around our differences. Now, that's no longer possible. Humans change, Teal'c. Sometimes, the bonds we forge with each other can't survive the changes. I know that's not very clear as an explanation," Daniel trailed off, frowning. He wasn't sure he could explain this sudden alteration of the team to himself, much less someone else.

"I must go and meditate on these disturbing events, DanielJackson." Bowing deeply and slowly, Teal'c also made his exit from the briefing room. Now, only Daniel and the two ever present, stoic SFs remained. 

Feeling adrift, Daniel walked over to the glassed view of the Stargate room. He stared down at the huge ring below him. Lost. This was exactly how he felt after the lecture in Los Angeles, the one where his extreme theories about the construction of the pyramids were dismissed almost five years ago. The lecture in which Catherine was waiting to offer him the job of a lifetime, the chance to prove his theories. Catherine. She had been his anchor, well, until he and Jack had become such close friends. Were friends. Past tense. He moved away from the viewing window to the phone on the table set in one corner of the room. He dialed Catherine's number and waited, praying she or Ernest were at home. After several rings, the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Langford residence."

"Ah, yes, this is Daniel Jackson. Are either Catherine or Earnest home, please?"

"One moment, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel waited impatiently until he heard the distant receiver picked up again.

"Daniel?"

"Catherine, um, hi."

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

"Everything. I hate to impose, but are you and Ernest free? I really need to talk to someone."

"You're welcome anytime. You know that, Daniel. And it's never an imposition. How soon should we expect you?"

"Two hours?"

"Fine. I'll have dinner prepared early. You'll be staying?"

"Yes, ma'am. Two hours. Thanks."

"Drive carefully. Goodbye."

Daniel replaced the phone receiver on the cradle. He really should clean up and change before he went to Catherine's. Look respectable. But he didn't want to use the base showers. He might run into Jack. But his civilian clothes were in the locker room along with his keys. Then he remembered he had a spare set of keys in his office. He'd simply leave his field gear and jacket there, go to his apartment in his T-shirt and BDUs, change and then go to Catherine's. He'd deal with emptying out his field locker tomorrow. 

****

Jack finally conceded he had to get out of the scalding shower. His reddened skin began protesting the pain the steaming water was inflicting on his nerve endings. Toweling off, he entered the locker room to dress. He paused when he saw Daniel's alcove remained untouched. Daniel's favorite choice of civilian clothes, consisting of plaid shirt and nice slacks, still hung from the hooks along with his clean, neatly pressed field uniforms on hangers. Daniel's keys were lying on the top shelf. Jack wondered if, and when, Daniel would be coming by. Then he scolded himself. Being Daniel's babysitter wasn't his problem anymore. Jack rubbed the towel around his head, roughly drying his graying hair. No, from now on, Daniel would be here at the SGC, safely ensconced in his lab working away on translations and studying rocks--er artifacts--and whatever else he did here. But it would be here, not through the Stargate, not on distant planets, not defying his orders again, by god. Jack tossed the damp towel aside and slide into some boxers followed by olive green pants. Most importantly, Daniel being confined to the base would never, ever again put Jack into the position of being forced to choose between sacrificing the life of a young man who had wormed his way into part of the void created by Charlie's death and his orders or his command or saving a cast of thousands. No, Jack told himself as he pulled a clean T-shirt over his head, it would be a cold day in hell before he even let another civilian scientist anywhere near his team. He sat, pulled on socks, then his spare pair of black military boots, tying the laces. Teal'c and Carter would get over Daniel's removal from the team. Things would work out okay. Everything would be fine. Getting Daniel out of SG-1 was the best decision he'd made. And he would make it work. Wait and see.

**** 

Daniel stood on the paved sidewalk leading to the front door of the manor house located in the upscale neighborhood of Colorado Springs. He renewed his fidgeting, pulling at his suitcoat sleeves and the pressed collar of his dress shirt. Catherine and Ernest were people with class. Daniel never wanted to appear on their doorstep looking like a scruffy archeologist. Of course, he knew that was nonsense. He had, in the past, shown up on Catherine's doorstep more than once looking like a drowned rat or a lost puppy. He was just stalling. Daniel needed to talk to the older couple but he did not want to see their disappointment when he told them what had happened. As Daniel renewed his fidgeting, the front door opened and Ernest came out to stand on the covered porch.

"Daniel, we've been watching you stand out here for five minutes. Are you coming in or not?" Ernest huffed with impatience.

"Ahh, yesss, I'm coming in," Daniel answered, feeling his face redden with embarrassment as he walked up the sidewalk and stepped onto the porch.

Ernest, dressed in a deep maroon smoking jacket and black pants, gave Daniel's appearance a critical once over. "That bad, is it?" He marched into the house giving Daniel no choice but to follow. 

Once inside the elegant home furnished with many antiques and other fine furniture, Daniel obediently followed Ernest into the drawing room. Catherine was sitting there on the couch, waiting for them dressed in black lace outfit suitable for entertaining guests at a formal dinner. Before her on the dark wood, knee-high coffee table sat her silver tea set. Fragrant tea was poured and steaming from the teacups. Ernest pointed, indicating Daniel should sit beside her before the older man went to sit in the leather overstuffed chair opposite the table. 

"Daniel, welcome," Catherine greeted, taking both of his hands into hers as he sat down beside her. "Now, tell us what happened," she said, sliding a teacup and saucer before him on the table.

Daniel couldn't face her and stared at the steam curling from his untouched cup of tea.

"Daniel," she demanded.

At her prompting, Daniel looked up, first to Ernest, then to Catherine. "I've been removed from SG-1."

"What happened?" Catherine matter-of-factly took up her teacup to sip at the warm liquid.

"Jack requested I be removed, and I agreed."

"Daniel, you're avoiding my question," Catherine scolded.

"Okay, Jack and I had a disagreement. It's been on going for several months. We just can't work together anymore."

"Oh, I see," Ernest commented, sipping his own tea. "So, you're just giving up and walking away."

"No, I'm still with the SGC. I just won't be traveling through the Stargate anymore."

"I'm disappointed in you, Daniel," Catherine announced, setting her tea on the table.

Daniel looked down to stare at his lap. "I know, Catherine, I'm sorry. You placed a lot of faith in me, and I've let you down."

Catherine reached over and lifted Daniel's right hand into both of hers. At this he looked up to see her wise face filled with concern. "That's not what I meant. You could never lose the faith Ernest or myself have put in you. I'm disappointed you're not telling us the whole story. Now, I want you to start from the beginning and tell us everything."

Daniel sighed loudly. This was going to be a long evening. "Yes, ma'am."

****

By the time Daniel gained the sanctuary of his office at the SGC the following day, he was just happy to be hidden away among the hodgepodge of what gave his life meaning. News traveled fast at the base, surprisingly enough, it being a top secret classified operation. The military grapevine was always on the alert for new information. Everyone he met, from the MPs at the gate to the security guard posted at the desk in the hallway greeted him with sympathetic looks which confirmed they knew what had happened. _Well_ , Daniel told himself, _I'll just have to get used to it._ He set a bulging valise on his desk before he went about making his first batch of coffee for the day. Standing by the coffee maker waiting for the coffee to brew, Daniel passed the time reviewing the previous evening with Catherine and Ernest. Once he had told them everything, he had spent an additional two hours of pleading with them not to use their very influential clout to interfere. This was a matter between Jack and himself which only the two of them would and should deal with. But for now, Jack had made his decision. They both needed a cooling off period, time to reassess how they both had arrived at this crossroad. Daniel would bide his time and allow this new arrangement to work—for the near future. Teal'c and Sam would just have to accept and get over it. Things would work out. Everything would be okay. Wait and see. 

Coffee finally brewed, Daniel filled his ever-present mug and returned to his desk. Setting the mug down on the only cleared spot on the desk surface, he opened the leather bag and began taking out books. He'd ended up spending the night at Catherine and Ernest's and stopped by his apartment this morning to change and bring in more books he needed to aide in some long put off translations. He had just closed the valise when a visitor knocked on his open door.

"Daniel?"

He turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. 

"Sam, hi, come in," he invited, waving her over to an empty chair beside his desk. Daniel sat in his own chair, studying her as she lowered herself into the offered chair. Sam's usually inquisitive blue eyes were somewhat red rimmed and bloodshot. She definitely looked very unhappy. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked, very worried. He stood and pulled his chair around the desk to sit closer to her. "Sam?" he asked again. 

"I tried calling you at your apartment last night, but you never picked up."

"Oh, I was at the Littlefields."

"Did you tell them what happened?"

"Yes." Daniel leaned forward in his chair. "Sam, I don't want you to be upset about this. It's for the best, really."

"Is it?"

"Look, Jack and I can't work together any more. That disruption was putting the team dynamic out of sync and placing all of our lives in jeopardy."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" she asked, now staring at him levelly.

Daniel leaned back into his chair. He so did not want to go here. "Okay, no, but I can't discuss it now. Thanks for offering but…"

"Okay," Sam abruptly said and stood. "Are you still free to come with Janet, Cassie and me this weekend for our picnic in the park?''

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Sudden realization came to him, and he stood to face his friend. Just as Teal'c needed reassurance, it was now Sam's turn. "Sam, I still consider us friends. I don't see why our friendship outside the SGC has to change or end. Unless you want that."

"No, of course not." Sam straightened, determination on her face. "Free for lunch today?"

Daniel grinned. "Sure. You know where to find me." He waved his arms to indicate the organized clutter that, for now, was his sole purpose in the SGC program. 

"Okay." Sam favored him with a small, sad smile before she walked into the corridor. 

Sadly, Daniel watched her go. This was going to be harder than he'd first thought. 

*****

One week later....

Daniel walked furtively into the far end of the gate control room. He found a niche in the shadows by the computer panels where he would be partially hidden, and he could also see most of the activity in the gate room below. Apparently, his arrival was not totally stealth-like as Lieutenant Simmons turned from his keyboard and control screen and saw him. He smiled in greeting. 

"Something I can do for you, Doctor Jackson?"

"Nooo, I'm just taking a break. Needed to clear my mind from this translation that's become more difficult than I first thought. It's okay, isn't it? Me being here, I mean. I promise, I'll stay here out of the way."

"Sure. You're welcome any time." The dark haired lieutenant turned back to his console, watching as the computer went about programming the gate address and activating the huge Stargate ring.

Daniel sipped his coffee and watched as the inner ring of the Stargate rotated, stopping only to lock in the chevrons designating the gate address. When the final chevron locked into place, the wormhole kawhoosed into the room then stabilized. Daniel sighed softly. He would never tire of seeing that.

"SG-1 and 2, you are a go," Simmons announced over the microphone. 

Daniel felt his gut tighten as he saw Jack wave his understanding up to the control room. Then the older man stepped forward followed by the re-tooled SG-1, Carter, Ferritti and Johnson, along with SG-2, up the ramp to enter the event horizon one by one. The last to enter was Teal'c, who stopped, turned around and faced the control room. He bowed deeply then turning again resumed his entry into the wormhole. Daniel involuntarily stepped back, his progress halted by the concrete wall, a shiver running through him. Teal'c had _known_ he was there. The shimmering pattern of the wormhole opening in the ring phased out and disappeared. Well, they were off. The first gate mission for the revamped SG-1. Daniel saw the gate tech turn and favor him with a sad smile. This was something he was going to have to get used to, being left behind. It was where he belonged now.

"They're scheduled to return in forty eight hours, Doctor. I'm certain it will be an uneventful mission." 

Daniel knew the lieutenant was trying to be supportive. Nodding to the seated technician, Daniel departed the gate control room to return to his lab and his work. 

As he traversed the seemingly never-ending corridors, Daniel wondered if Hammond suspected the real reason he had requested to be included in the weekly Monday morning briefings. His excuse had been to get the scheduled team departures and destinations so he could organize what cultural mission briefing materials, if any, would be needed. In reality, he wanted the schedule so he would know when SG-1 was gone and when they returned so he could be here to assure himself they were okay. When SG-1 was on downtime, he could conveniently be off the base as much as feasible. This way, he and Jack could avoid seeing each other and avoid resolving the real problem between them. _Great_ , Daniel thought as he entered his lab. _Avoiding the problem is certainly the way to solve it in my book_ he silently scolded himself, his sarcasm about as high as it had ever been. But, the hockey puck was in Jack's net right now. He would have to be the one to make the next move.

*****

To Jack, the planetscape of P9X-826 looked pretty much like a lot of the other planets they had visited in over four years of gate travel. Trees, lots of trees. However, these trees were located in the near distance from the Stargate. Bluish sky overhead with a single white yellow orb of a sun, orange tinged clouds floating above, no animal noises, mild temperature and no nearby signs of civilization of any kind. Just the Stargate and the DHD sitting in a small meadow in the middle of nowhere. Jack again wondered about what the Ancients had been thinking when the SG teams came across some Stargates apparently set up on planets for no logical reason. Still, just because the place looked harmless didn't mean it was harmless. Leave it to Daniel to find trouble...

Jack suddenly halted, his face creased in a deep frown. Damn it, the man was not here, Jack reminded himself. So stop thinking about it and expecting impending disaster to fall at any moment. In fact, Jack now realized, he hadn't seen the civilian at all since their parting in the briefing room over a week ago. Jack habitually reached up to resettle his cap tighter on his gray haired head. Come to think of it, the man's locker still hadn't been cleared out. Guess he would have to put in the request when he got back. Yep, Jack told himself, this new arrangement was working just fine, like he knew it would. Hadn't seen Daniel, didn't even miss him, this past week.

"O'Neill, are you troubled?" Teal'c, who had been their rear guard, came to stand beside the motionless colonel. The rest of SG-1 and SG-2 were fanned out ahead of them, slowly crossing the emerald green knee-high grass of the meadow, alert and observing their immediate surroundings.

"No, Teal'c, just...thinking. Don't worry." Jack raised one black gloved hand, "it's nothing to worry about. Me thinking, that is," he added. Then he shook his head. Whatever.

"As you wish, O'Neill." Teal'c began to move forward then halted. Not turning his head, he said, "I, too, feel the lack of his presence," then moved on.

"Oh, fer crying out loud," Jack muttered to himself moving to catch-up to the Jaffa and the other teammembers. _I do not miss him!_

A few moments passed as the group moved through the meadow into the treeline and then, exiting the oaklike trees, to enter into a second meadow where they halted their forward progress. When Jack finally caught up to where the others had stopped, he stopped too. Ahead in the second smaller meadow, a single red something stood.

"Carter, what's that?" Jack asked, pointing to the mysterious object.

"I appears to be a monolith of some kind, sir. I'm picking up very faint naquadah readings originating from the object," she continued with her assessment, looking intently at her handheld monitoring device. 

"Think we should take a look at it, Colonel?"

This question came from Ferritti. It was good to have Ferritti back with them. "Yeah, I suppose," Jack decided in a nonchalant way. Giving hand signals to SG-2 to fan out and check their perimeter, the rest of SG-1 moved into the meadow. When they arrived at the object, they halted. Johnson immediately got out the portable hand held camcorder and began recording. 

"Hey, kids, look, but don't touch," Jack admonished, satisfied his orders would be followed. After all, Daniel--- _Stop it!_ He watched as Carter also moved around the object, her ever-present hand-held detection meter beeping away.

"Carter?"

"Well, sir, it appears to be a red rock monolith. Rectangular in shape, same faint traces of naquadah readings."

"That's it?" Jack asked. Apparently he had been expecting more of a rambling dissertation of speculation, and he frowned again. This was getting annoying. 

"Appears to have some kind of markings here, sir." This observation came from Johnson as he continued his survey, now taking up close photographs with a digital camera. "They seem to be different on each face."

"Okay. Daniel, get over here and see if you can read this."

A few seconds passed before Jack realized everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Ah, sir," Carter began, her cheeks flushing in some embarrassment. "Um, Daniel's not here, sir?" 

"I knew that," Jack snapped. "Johnson, any ideas?" he asked, quickly covering his own embarrassment.

"No, sir."

Frustrated, Jack turned to Teal'c. "Care to give it a try?"

"I am unfamiliar with these markings, O'Neill."

Just great, Jack thought to himself. Then he visibly shook his head. _No, I'm not even going there_ he scolded himself. "Okay, Johnson, make your notes or, whatever. We still have a survey to conduct." Jack paused out of habit, waiting for the usual argument from...Damn! " We'll let Doctor Jackson deal with this back at the SGC," he groused, clamping his jaw tightly shut. From behind his shades, he saw Sam and Teal'c share an unhappy look between them before glancing over to him. This new arrangement was just not going to work, Jack interpreted their unspoken thoughts to say. The hell it won't, he thought. When hell freezes over....

****

Teal'c silently and obediently followed behind DanielJackson as they moved through the SGC commissary line. With deliberate moves, he placed one empty bowl, a box of Fruit Loops cereal and a carton of milk on his tray. He noticed DanielJackson had placed his usual plate of waffles and brimming mug of steaming coffee on his tray. The Jaffa dutifully followed the archeologist to an empty table near the center of the commissary and sat. As he poured his cereal into his bowl, Teal'c noticed the Tau'ri soldiers gathered at the next table over, around Sergeant Siler, had, upon his arrival with DanielJackson, become quiet. The huddled group glanced over and favored both he, and DanielJackson, with looks of guilt and embarrassment.

Teal'c's dark skinned forehead furrowed around the golden emblem embedded there. He could not ascertain what either he or his friend had done to elicit such reactions. "Sergeant Siler, has our presence upset you?" he asked. At this, DanielJackson looked up from slicing his waffles, his own forehead wrinkled in confusion as he turned to face the subject of Teal'c's question.

"No, sir, nothing at all," Sergeant Siler answered. 

Teal'c could still feel the man's guilt radiating outward. It was obvious the man was nervous as he hurriedly gathered up a pile of paper slips into a folder and quickly exited the commissary. Several of the Tau'ri soldiers followed in his wake, also departing. Teal'c watched them leave, becoming even more confused. Fortunately, he had DanielJackson there to explain to him.

"Ahh," DanielJackson said, as he chewed on some waffle then swallowed. "So he's the one running the betting pool."

"I do not understand, DanielJackson?"

"Yeah, right. Um, you see Teal'c, this is a Tau'ri ritual of sorts. Military personnel are notorious for betting on the outcome of anything. Sergeant Siler is running a betting pool and people here on the base are trying to guess on when Jack and I may reconcile." Teal'c remained silent for a long time, trying to understand this "betting ritual". "Yeah, I don't quite get it myself," his young friend confessed, apparently noticing Teal'c's bewilderment. " Maybe you'd better ask Jack about it. I'm sure he'd be more knowledgeable about it than I."

"O'Neill is wise in many things, as are you, DanielJackson," Teal'c conceded with a slight nod of his head. "However, at the moment, O'Neill is unbalanced without you. It is as if a part of him is missing."

"What?" the younger human asked, a fork with syrup dripping waffle held half way to his mouth.

"On our last mission, O'Neill expected to see you at his side, hear your voice. He sought your knowledge. Your presence was greatly missed. Major Carter and I both agreed on this."

"I doubt that, Teal'c," Daniel denied, shaking his head. 

"As you miss his presence."

Teal'c observed DanielJackson thought to deny this truth, then surrendering, decided to acknowledge it. "Yeah, about that. Please don't tell Jack I've been watching you guys leave and come back through the Stargate. I just, well, I just need to know everyone is okay. I hate being left behind," DanielJackson trailed off, lowering both his fork to his plate and his gaze to the tabletop.

"I do not understand why you do not wish O'Neill to know this, but I will honor your request, DanielJackson."

The two ate in silence for a few moments then the linguist resumed speaking. "I know this trouble between Jack and myself is difficult for you and Sam. Jack is angry and stubborn. Until he can face his anger, and we can deal with it... " DanielJackson did not continue speaking. "Okay, Teal'c," he resumed a few seconds later, "what do you think we should do?"

A small grin curved Teal's lips. "I am pleased you seek my knowledge in this matter, DanielJackson," he said. And he was pleased. Very few in the SGC sought his knowledge. DanielJackson was one who did. "You are also angry and stubborn, DanielJackson. You and O'Neill must talk."

His human friend chuckled. "Always right to the point with you. I agree. But Jack won't come to me to talk. Not yet. Maybe, this time, not ever."

"Then you must go to him, DanielJackson." Teal'c watched as his friend sighed. "You will find a way, DanielJackson," he added as he stood. Teal'c favored the archeologist with a deep, reverent bow, noting the look of unhappiness on his friend's young face, then departed from the commissary. He must find Sergeant Siler. He wanted to learn more of this Tau'ri betting ritual. 

****

A few days later...

Jack sat at his desk in his Spartan on-base quarters. He was gathering up the pages of his official report on the planetary survey SG-1 and 2 had completed on P9X-826. Everything seemed to be there, he noted, mentally ticking off the various sections of the report. Wait a minute. Jack frowned, leafing through the pages again. Damn, the report and the supporting photographs on the monolith were both missing. Scowling now, Jack reached over to his wire in-basket and sorted through the various items it contained. No archeological report. Damn it. That report should have been here yesterday. Angry, Jack stood, his report folder clutched in his hands. It was not habitual for Daniel to miss a deadline of any kind, but he had missed this one. Now, Jack would have to go to the archeologist's lab and not only see Daniel but talk to him as well. This would be their first face to face contact since Jack had removed Daniel from SG-1. This was not going to be fun.

Jack walked down the corridors like a man being forced into doing something he did not want to do. He entered the elevator and paused before pushing the button. His stomach chose that moment to growl. _Great idea, go to the commissary and eat breakfast first._ That would stall the confrontation with the linguist a while longer. Jack told himself he could always deal with unpleasantness better on a full stomach. He pushed the button that would take the elevator car to the commissary level. And he mentally reminded himself he had to go to the procurement officer and have Daniel's locker cleaned out.

A short time later, the colonel sauntered into the base commissary, retrieved a tray, selected a mug of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal and turned to look for a place to sit. The commissary was at full capacity. But he did finally spy an empty chair. Jack headed toward it then stopped. The empty chair was at a small two-person table directly opposite a seated Daniel. Jack quickly scanned the commissary again. No luck. No other empty chairs. He could either leave without breakfast or just .... By now several others had noted his presence, and they were whispering and pointing at him. Oh great, Jack thought. He had to go through with it now or give fodder to yet another round of base rumor and gossip. Squaring his shoulders, he marched with determination to the empty chair.

"This seat taken?" he asked, his voice abrupt.

Daniel, who was totally engrossed in the various photographs spread out before him, didn't even look up.

"Um, no," he answered absently, before writing on a lined pad near his right hand.

Jack set the tray of food on the table and sat down. He looked over at the, to his view, upside down photographs, and his brow lined with confusion. "Are those the photographs from the survey done on P9X-826?" he asked, feeling his anger rising and trying to keep it under control.

"Ah, huh," Daniel mumbled in reply. He still did not look up, intent on scribbling on the notepad. 

"The _late_ report for P9X-826?" 

At this, Daniel did look up, momentary non-comprehension registering on his face. Jack watched, his own face a carefully constructed blank, to see the realization dawn to the other. Daniel reached up to habitually push his sliding glasses back up his nose.

"So, Doctor," Jack drawled out taking a bite of oatmeal and enjoying Daniel's apparent discomfort. "When can I expect my report?"

"One hour, Colonel," came the immediate answer. Jack noticed Daniel had recovered nicely from his surprise. Or, was it a surprise? "You can come by my lab and pick it up. My door is always open."

Jack, chewing his mouthful of oatmeal, then swallowing, stared back at Daniel. The meaning of the message was coming through loud and clear. But, hell will freeze over, Jack thought. He resumed eating his oatmeal. "One hour. Don't disappoint me, Doctor."

"I won't this time," came the quick reply. "You should know, however, Colonel, I am strongly recommending to General Hammond that SG-1 return to P9X-826 and retrieve the monolith and bring it back to the SGC. It should have been brought back the first time. I don't understand why Johnson didn't insist."

Jack had stopped eating his oatmeal, the knuckles of the hand gripping the spoon becoming white with the effort. He slowly lowered the spoon into the oatmeal. "Because Johnson obeys orders. Unlike someone I know. I decided it wasn't worth the effort to bring it back."

By now, Daniel had stood, piled the photos neatly on his writing pad and held the stack in his hands. He stared down at the seated man. "Well, you decided wrong, Colonel. It's not the first time." He quickly walked away.

Jack continued to sit at the table, feeling his insides roiling with anger. The man did not change. Ever. Hell will freeze over....

****

Daniel finished typing the write-up on the red stone monolith found on P9X-826. He quickly scanned the report on the computer screen, then printed it out. The few pages were gathered up and laid into the manila folder along with the prints of the digital photographs. He slapped the folder closed. _What was Jack thinking, anyway?_ He glanced at the wall clock then looked toward his open office doorway. _What were any of them thinking?_ It was obvious to him the inscribed writing on one face of the monolith appeared to be of the Ancients. True, the rock was worn. Apparently it had been there for a long time. But still, why didn't Johnson insist it be retrieved? It wouldn't have been that difficult. Unless Jack deliberately...

No, no, no, Daniel told himself shaking his head. Jack could be as angry as he wanted to be about a lot of things, but he would not deliberately sabotage any mission objective of the Stargate program. And that included getting meaning of life stuff whenever it showed up. Jack had been right, Daniel conceded. Johnson would not have pushed the issue of bringing back the monolith. He would obey the orders of his superior officer. 

Daniel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and massaging his forehead with the palms of his hands. How did this all go so wrong? And when? He sighed. No, he knew the exact moment when, at least from his perspective. Daniel's memory replayed the breakfast conversation he and Teal'c had shared a few days ago. What he was hearing about Jack's behavior off base from Sam was also beginning to worry him. By all rights, he shouldn't be worried about the man who had thrown him off SG-1, had made it well known he no longer wanted to associate with the linguist, unless necessary, in a professional capacity. But, it didn't work that way. If only he and Jack could talk... 

The archeologist looked at his wristwatch. The hour was up. Jack should be storming in here at any moment. Daniel glanced down at the waiting report folder. He had deliberately made it late in hopes Jack would have to come and maybe they could talk. After his biting 

"DanielJackson. I have come to retrieve---"

"The report on P9X-826," Daniel finished holding up the folder. "Jack sent you, didn't he," he spoke the question as more of a statement.

"Yes," Teal'c answered taking the folder.

"I tried, Teal'c," Daniel added shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"I am grateful you attempted to follow my advice DanielJackson. Perhaps another way--"

"There will be no other way, Teal'c," Daniel cut in. "This is the way it has to be. Just let it go. Please."

Although to a casual observer, Teal'c's dark features appeared to remain impassive, Daniel could clearly see the disappointment in the Jaffa's expression. Surrendering, he bowed then departed.

"Like Jack said," Daniel spoke softly to his sanctuary, "When hell freezes over..."

****

Jack sprawled in the overstuffed leather chair in his living room, idly sipping beer from the frosted bottle held in his right hand. It took a few minutes for his alcohol fogged brain to realized he was staring at the empty couch, expecting to see someone while totally ignoring the announcer's play by play dialogue of the Detroit Red Wings and St. Louis Blues hockey game coming from the television set. Shaking himself, Jack swigged the remaining liquid in the bottle and then stood on unsteady legs. He let the empty bottle fall from his fingers to bounce on the carpeted floor and clink against its fellow empties from the night's, so far, unsuccessful attempt at forgetting. 

Staggering to the kitchen, Jack retrieved another cold bottle of beer from the fridge and stumbled back to his chair, tripping over the open cardboard box beside it, then falling heavily into the chair. After several-failed attempts, he finally managed to twist off the bottle cap and toss it aside before kicking lightly at the box. He heard the rattle of wood and glass respond to his action.

He swallowed beer and laid his head back on the chair. His fuzzy gaze looked toward the fireplace and the now empty mantle above it. "What's wrong with this picture?" He slurred the question to the empty living room and he swilled another mouthful of beer. "Nothing.... now..." He pulled himself upright. "The nerve of that man trying to trick me..." Jack left the thoughts unspoken. _My door is always open._ "Nice try, Danny."

O'Neill's eyes drifted downward to his bare feet and the open cardboard box. Setting the half-full beer bottle on the floor, he reached into the box and pulled out a framed photograph. It was one of his son Charlie, baseball cap askew on blond head, a huge smile with a missing front tooth and a baseball bat resting on his right shoulder. Jack felt the tears coming and a stabbing pain pierce his heart and let the photo fall from his numbed fingers into the box. He had killed Charlie.... 

After a few moments passed, Jack roused himself and leaned over. He began to rearrange and stack the framed photos haphazardly lying in the box. A second photograph caught his eye, and he lifted it out. This one showed a joyous, relieved and reunited SG-1 after destroying Apophis' two mother ships. There they were in the crowded gate room, all smiles and happiness. He, Teal'c and Sam all gathered around Daniel.

"Damn it....Daniel... I nearly...." He tossed the photo into the box. This time he distinctly heard the sound of glass breaking. 

Jack folded the flaps of the box cover over and picked up the full cardboard container. He wavered for a few seconds, getting his equilibrium then lumbered into the guestroom. He opened the closet and shoved the box inside. Out of sight. Out of mind.

Jack returned to sit in his chair. Leaning over, he retrieved his half-empty beer bottle. Why had he ever dared to care, to feel again after Charlie? Why? He swallowed more beer. He'd never make that mistake again. Nope, he once had a reputation as a cold, unfeeling hard ass of a colonel when he was in Black Ops. And that's just what he was going to be from now on. Yes sir, it would be as if that man...he couldn't speak the name any more...never existed. 

****

George did not look up from the report he was reading as the knock came on his closed door. "Come," he barked, turning the next page. The visitor opened the door, entered the office, shut the door, and stood stiffly at attention before his desk. The base commander looked up to see Major Carter waiting to be acknowledged.

"Major, what can I do for you? Take a seat."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, sitting stiffly in the offered chair. "Sir, about this situation between Colonel O'Neill and Daniel. Sir, you have to do something."

George knew someone would come to him eventually to plead for his intervention. And Major Carter seemed the logical choice since he knew neither Colonel O'Neill nor Doctor Jackson would seek him out. And Teal'c, well the Jaffa was a soldier. He followed orders. Yet George knew the warrior felt deeply torn about this rift in the team. 

"Care to elaborate, Major?"

"It's been over three weeks, sir. Colonel O'Neill is miserable. I was at his home the other day for the first time since, well. He's removed all of the photographs of the team and put them away." Carter's blue eyes were large with real worry and concern.

"People have the right to decorate their homes in whatever way they please, Major."

"Sir, he's withdrawn, even from Teal'c and myself. He won't even look at Daniel, not even when they happen to pass in the hallway."

"Major, I know some here think I have no clue as to what is going on. But I am well aware of everything that occurs on my base and with my personnel. Colonel O'Neill was the one who requested Doctor Jackson be removed from SG-1. Doctor Jackson choose not to fight that recommendation. You were present when that decision was made. On what grounds do I interfere? Is Colonel O'Neill derelict in his duties as field commander of SG-1?"

"No, sir, and you and I both know he would never be," Carter answered, defending her commanding officer.

"And I can say there's nothing lacking with Doctor Jackson's' work on this project." To emphasize his point, George held up the report he was reading. " Now, on a personal level, I am upset that two men I care deeply about seem to have come to a loggerhead in their friendship. But until and unless they decide to resolve this problem, there is nothing any of us can, or in my opinion, should do to interfere. Unless, one or the both of them allow the situation to radically affect their work here at the SGC." He knew that was not what the major wanted to hear and she did nothing to hide her disappointment. 

"Yes, sir," Sam finally said, rising to stand at attention. 

"Dismissed," George ordered and he watched the unhappy scientist leave his office.

He leaned back in his chair, his fingers tapping on the report cover. He could have told the major that Jack was definitely not completely withdrawn from this situation. The unhappy colonel had nearly gone ballistic right here in this very office not two hours ago when Hammond had informed him he had agreed with Doctor Jackson's recommendation to send SG-1 back to P9X-826 to retrieve the red rock monolith. O'Neill then became very quite, his brown eyes flashing with repressed anger when the general reminded him he should have retrieved the monolith on their first visit. Oh yes, George told himself, being second-guessed by the resident civilian archeologist was not setting well with Jack O'Neill, not at all.

****

Jack exhaled long and slowly as he stepped away from the Stargate located in the meadow on P9X-826. He tapped his gloved hands on his rifle butt giving the familiar scene the once over.

"De ja vue," he muttered with disgust. He was still fuming because the general had allowed "that man" to talk them into coming back here to retrieve a damned rock of all things. _Easy, O'Neill_ he reminded himself as he watched Ferritti and Johnson, the latter with the control box in his hands, maneuver the FRED away from the Stargate in the direction of the hidden monolith. _Remember, no caring, no feeling, where that man is concerned._

"O'Neill." This came from Teal'c. The Jaffa stood to Jack's right, staff resting in the crook of his arm.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Jack groused, adjusting his shades as he moved to catch up with the other three members of his team and the lumbering but reliable FRED.

It took over three hours to reach the monolith due to the FRED's slow pace and the necessity to clear a path for the mobile carrier through the forest and tall meadow grass. 

"Okay, Carter. You and I will keep an eye out. Ferritti and Johnson, Teal'c," O'Neill pointed to the red object, "knock yourselves out." 

Orders given, he moved about thirty feet away so he could scan their surroundings. Not that he expected any danger. Their initial visit to this planet had been very uneventful. He watched for a time as the three members of his team struggled digging out the dirt to uncover the base of the monolith then tipping and lowering the six foot tall object onto the FRED. By now Carter had circumnavigated their perimeter and had come to stand alongside the colonel. She held out her detection instrument and frowned at the sudden activity registering on it. 

"Sir," she began, her confusion evident, "um, picking up increased energy readings. It started just before the monolith was tipped over onto the FRED."

"What?" O'Neill asked.

Before she could go on, one and then a second booming explosion shattered the sky above them. Instinctively, they all looked skyward, searching for the source. 

"Sir?" Carter asked, shielding her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question, Carter?" O'Neill countered, moving toward the other three members of the team, tugging her along by the sleeve. Jack suddenly didn't like the feel of this, not at all.

The two trotted over to rejoin their teammates. Teal'c had also been scrutinizing the sky, his staff weapon held at the ready.

"O'Neill, we must leave this place at once," the Jaffa stated.

"Okay, why?"

"That noise. It is similar to the impact explosion of a Goa'uld mothership entering a planetary atmosphere in preparation to landing."

"Goa'uld?" Jack repeated, continuing his own skyward search.

"You mean like those, sir?" 

O'Neill turned to see where Ferritti was pointing.

In the sky, two bright objects were becoming larger and larger while the seconds passed. As SG-1 stood transfixed and watched, the shimmering objects neared and began to take on the distinctive pyramid shape of two Goa'uld motherships.

"Like those," Jack repeated. "Great, more snakeheads."

"Sir, shouldn't we retreat to the Stargate?" This from Johnson.

"Sir, if I may," Carter began. Jack lowered his gaze and turned to look at his second-in-command. "Sir, the Goa'uld probably don't even know we're here or a Stargate is on this planet. "

"Come again."

"Well, sir, this gate address was not on the Abydos cartouche. It's from the data you downloaded from the Ancients' library."

Realization dawned. "So...maybe... we should take a little look see at what our snakehead friends are up to?" he drawled.

"Well, sir, that wasn't our prime objective on this mission," Carter reminded him, as was her prerogative as SG-1's 2IC. 

"But, the recon may prove invaluable. It's possible their ships may have been passing by and also detected the same increased energy emissions we have. I noticed the increase in the energy spike when we began to remove the monolith. I recognize the energy signature. Naquadah."

"Sightseeing? For naquadah deposits."

"Yes, sir."

"We should conceal ourselves quickly, O'Neill. It is possible they will send out death gliders to survey the area," Teal'c suggested while he continued to watch the slow descent of the two ships as they disappeared behind the distant tree line.

"Okay," Jack decided. "Ferritti, Johnson, get the FRED over under the tree cover. Then we'll take a little hike. A simple recon. What could go wrong." _Nothing can go wrong because that man's not here to draw trouble like a magnet._

*****

The incessant buzzing of an all out base alert echoed throughout the underground complex. In his office, Daniel clearly heard the blaring of the red alert klaxons echoing off the concrete and steel walls of the hallway outside. That was nothing new. The base underwent these red alerts often. But, then Daniel remembered, SG-1 was currently off world. He looked at his wristwatch and swore loudly. Damn, they were due back several hours ago. He had been so involved with this latest translation..., Damn! To belay his growing fears, he looked at the gate departure and arrival schedule posted by his office entryway. SG-1 had been scheduled to return over six hours ago. Daniel only had to think for another second before he rushed out into the corridor toward the elevators, a growing feeling of dread building within himself. 

By the time he reached the gate embarkation room, there was pandemonium and chaos everywhere. Several medics and Janet were clustered around someone at the base of the ramp. His anxiety rising, Daniel pushed his way through the ring of armed sentries to stand behind a kneeling Hammond. Johnson was flat on the floor, the stench of burned flesh mixed with blood emanating from a gaping burn wound centered in his chest. Daniel knew the sign. Jaffa staff weapon. But their preliminary survey of P9X-826 had indicated no sign of civilization not to mention Goa'uld. And he had sent them back there for, what, a damn artifact! Ferritti was sitting beside the prone man, his arm being attended to by a medic while Janet gave the unconscious Johnson a quick medical survey. She then motioned two additional corpsmen to move Johnson to the waiting stretcher, which they did, and departing the gate room in a flurry of activity.

"Can you tell us what happened, Major?" Hammond addressed the still sitting Ferritti.

"Where's Jack, Sam and Teal'c?" Daniel blurted before Ferritti could answer the first question. He was getting a bad feeling about this. Hammond glanced up and over his shoulder with a look that demanded quiet. Daniel forced himself to comply.

"Goa'uld, sir," Ferritti ground out between clenched teeth. "We saw two pyramid ships land on the planet. They were on us before we knew it. Johnson and I were not with the colonel. He and Major Carter and Teal'c were scouting ahead when he radioed they were under attack. He ordered us to get back to the Stargate and return here to warn you." He moaned in agony as his burned arm was attended.

"And you just left them behind?!" Daniel demanded, incredulous.

"Orders, Daniel," Ferritti panted before the corpsmen helped him to his feet and guided him from the gateroom.

"General--" Daniel began but was cut off by Hammond's raised hand.

"Not now, son," he warned.

"Wha..What, aren't you going to send a rescue?" Daniel continued, ignoring both the order to be silent and the general's angry glare.

Hammond continued to focus his glare on the civilian but called out to the lieutenant in the control room, "Have SG-2 and SG-3 prepped for a rescue mission."

"Yes, sir," the confirmation echoed in the cavernous gate room.

"Doctor Jackson, this behavior is exactly what Colonel O'Neill was complaining about," Hammond reprimanded sharply when he addressed the archeologist again.

"General, permission to join the rescue team," Daniel demanded, ignoring the older man's rebuke.

"Permission denied, Doctor Jackson." Hammond began to move away to coordinate the rescue mission. But Daniel would not be refused. He stepped in front of the base commander, blocking his path.

"General, I've been on a Goa'uld mothership several times. I know the layout and the structure. Does anyone on SG-2 or 3 have that same knowledge?" The linguist stared evenly at Hammond, waiting, fisting his hands at his side to keep his emotions under control. As he watched, Daniel saw the general's own rising anger at this defiance began to cloud his already unhappy face. "They'll need someone to decipher the glyphs to access the ship's rooms not to mention determining which Goa'uld we're dealing with," Daniel added, unwilling to back down. Finally, the linguist saw Hammond's features lessen in their harshness, admitting the logic of his arguments. Slowly, the general released his pent up breath. 

"Permission granted. But," he simultaneously grabbed Daniel's left forearm and raised his right index finger to the linguist's bespectacled face, "you _will_ obey every command given by Major Griff. Is that clearly understood, Doctor Jackson?" He shook his index finger for emphasis.

"Very clearly, General," Daniel answered, eager to get to the locker room to get changed and geared up.

"Don't make me regret this, son." Daniel nodded his head in understanding, and Hammond released his hold. Daniel ran from the embarkation room before the general could change his mind.

Moments later, Daniel rushed into the locker room nearly out of breath. The Marines of SG-2 and SG-3 were already there quickly getting geared up. Out of habit, Daniel moved to the alcove holding SG-1's lockers and stopped. His locker was next to Jack's. Daniel had decided that to save time he would simply have to use Jack's field clothes. But, his locker was just as he had left it over four weeks ago. Nothing in it had been touched. His field uniforms still hung there, his civilian clothes from before their mission to resettle, then aide, the Inkarens were neatly hanging on the hooks just as he had left them. Even his spare set of keys were lying on the shelf. Jack had never requested the locker be cleaned out. Apparently, Daniel surmised, Jack didn't want to let go, contrary to what his behavior and angered words had suggested.

"Doctor Jackson?"

The call had come from Major Griff. Shaken from his thoughts, Daniel looked up as he reached for his black field uniform. "Umm, I'm coming with you on the rescue mission. I'll be ready in a few minutes," he gave in rushed explanation as he began to unbutton his plaid shirt. When he saw the SG-2 commander still looking at him bewildered, he added, "General Hammond will explain." 

A short time later, Hammond was briefing the members of the combined rescue teams as they stood at attention at the foot of the gate ramp in the Embarkation room. They were all outfitted in their black ops clothing, gloves and hats. Each man was heavily armed. Even Daniel was given a ZAT which he busily secured to his right thigh.

"SG-1 has been believed captured by Goa'uld forces on P9X-826. This is a search and retrieval mission. However, you are not to place yourselves in any risky situations. We don't know the Goa'uld numbers only that two motherships have landed. Latest MALP telemetry indicates there are no Jaffa present at the Stargate. We suspect SG-1, if still alive, will be held in one of the two Goa'uld mother ships. Doctor Jackson," Daniel saw several of the rescue members glance over to him, "is going as an informational resource to Goa'uld mothership design and language interpretation. Under no circumstances, Major, are you or your men to allow him to wander off on his own or take actions under his own initiative. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Major Griff snapped, then he turned to give Daniel a hard look. "Understood, Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel looked away from the major and nodded his acceptance.

"Good luck. Bring SG-1 home."

"We'll do our best, sir," Major Griff pledged, and then waved the two teams forward. As a group, the Marines and one archeologist entered the shimmering event horizon of the Stargate.

SG-2 and 3 exited from the second Stargate into the peaceful meadow of P9X-826. Immediately, the Marines fanned out and knelt in the waving tall grass, rifles pointed and inteling the situation. Daniel crept over to the DHD, checked it out, and then knelt down beside the device, using it to shield himself.

"Picking up the FRED beacon, sir," Major Colburn announced softly, pointing. They could just see the FRED tracks where it had compressed the meadow grass leading away from the Stargate. 

"Then that's where we go. According to Feritti's Intel, we can see the ships from where we found that rock on our initial survey. SG-3, you take the flank. Colburn and Edwards, take the point. Doctor Jackson you stay with Sergeant Pierce and myself. Understood?"

Daniel nodded.

The rescuers moved forward, the only sound of their passing was the soft swishing of the grass against their legs. 

A short time later they found the FRED where it had been hidden in the trees, the red monolith strapped securely to it. Daniel looked forlornly at the carved red stone object and thought yet again he and it could have been responsible for the downfall of SG-1. If only he hadn't insisted they come back for it...

From this location, the members of SG-2 and 3 could just see the golden tip of a pyramid ship glinting above the trees. Orders given by hand signals, Major Griff pulled Daniel to his side as they covertly moved forward. Even at their swift, but stealth-like pace, it would still take some time for the searchers to arrive in the vicinity of the landed Goa'uld ships. Daniel obediently followed the Marines, silently praying over and over for his missing friends to be alive and well because he could never forgive himself if something horrible befell them. 

Sometime later, the black garbed members of SG-2 knelt or were lying horizontal on the forest ground, using the dark shadows to conceal themselves. Daniel began to fidget as he knelt in the brush covering. Beside him, Major Griff was studying the nearby mass of the pyramid ship through field glasses. To his left, Sergeant Pierce knelt, alert and watching. Major Colburn and Sergeant Edwards were directly behind the three men, effectively boxing Daniel in. They were certainly taking General Hammond's orders to heart, the archeologist realized, not for the first time. 

A slight rustling sound was heard off to their left, and the camouflaged soldiers froze, waiting. Then the blackened face of the SG-3 leader, Major Castleman, appeared from the concealing foliage. "Sir, recon completed. There is only one ship, sir," he reported, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Daniel asked, suddenly fearful, and belatedly remembering he had to keep his voice low.

"There are signs a second ship was here, but it's gone now."

"Could SG-1 have been taken on that second ship?"

It took a moment for Daniel to realize Major Griff had addressed the query to him. "What, um, possible, yes," he finally managed to say. "But we should still search this ship. We are going to search it, aren't we?" he asked, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"If we can find a way in, yes," Major Griff confirmed. "Those were our orders."

"We only saw two Jaffa, sir, outside the ship," Major Castleman added. "At ten o'clock."

"Why would they only have two Jaffa outside the ship?" Major Colburn asked.

"To guard the ring entryway into the ship," Daniel provided in answer. 

"Then that's where we go," and Griff waved them to move forward. 

****

Frustrated, Sam slapped at the unyielding door to their cell. She looked again to her right and then to her left. Unlike the cell they were held in on Klorel's ship, these cells were entirely enclosed. There was no unimpeded view into the seemingly endless curving row of cells she knew extended beyond either side of their location. 

"Damaging yourself will not aide in our escape, Major Carter." 

This came from Teal'c who was sitting crossed legged in the center of their cell in a semi-state of Kel-nor-reem. Sam came over to sit cross-legged beside the Jaffa. 

"I know. I just feel so, so, useless. I don't even want to think what they could be doing to Colonel O'Neill right now."

"If O'Neill had not goaded the First Prime into taking him, he would still be here with us."

Sam sighed and shifted to pull her knees up so she could rest her chin on them. "I'm not so sure, Teal'c. I think the Colonel wanted to be taken. I think he wanted them to torture him, to kill him."

Teal'c opened his eyes and turned to his teammate. "Why would you say this, Major Carter?" he asked.

"You must have noticed how cold he's become within the last few weeks, especially after Daniel tried to make amends. As if he no longer cared about anything or anyone. Not even us." She did not keep the bitterness from her voice as she spoke.

"O'Neill is protecting us," Teal'c defended. "He would not endanger our lives needlessly. Did he not command us to find a means of escape?"

"No, Teal'c that's not what I meant. Daniel once told me the only reason the Colonel had taken the assignment for the first mission to Abydos was so he could kill himself by detonating the bomb. His son had just recently died and the colonel was somewhat suicidal. He blamed himself, and still does, for the death of his son."

"I can understand these feelings. If Ry'ac had been killed.... And you believe O'Neill is suicidal now?" 

Sam looked to her comrade, her blue eyes wide with realization and the fear it brought. "The Colonel pushed the button, Teal'c. He nearly killed Daniel." 

Before either of them could elaborate further on the emotional state of their missing commanding officer, Teal'c stiffened and gracefully rose to his feet. He pressed himself against the wall to the left of the closed cell door and motioned Sam to the other side. She did so. They waited a few seconds more before the cell door hissed, sliding open. A rifle pointed in, followed by a black garbed soldier.

"Major Castleman?" Sam greeted, astonished, moving away from the wall.

"Major Carter, Teal'c. Found two of SG-1," the Marine called softly over his shoulder to someone neither of the prisoners could see in the hallway beyond. "Please come with us." He waved the two rescued teammembers out of the cell into the hallway. 

"Do you know what happened to Ferritti and Johnson?" Sam asked as she slipped into the corridor.

"Both were wounded by the Jaffa but managed to get back to the SGC," Castleman answered, eyeing the corridor for any danger.

Outside, they met up with two more members of SG-3 who were busy placing blocks of C4 on the wall and activating the delayed timer. "They took Colonel O'Neill somewhere for questioning shortly after our capture," Sam whispered to the SG-3 team leader.

"This was the last cell to be checked on this level. There was no sign of Colonel O'Neill," the Marine whispered. "We have to rendezvous with SG-2 on the next level down." 

Stealthily, the three Marines escorted their rescued colleagues as they crept down the curving hallway to the waiting fourth Marine, who was guarding the open door to the transport pod. Once inside, the pod was activated and moved downward. 

Frowning, Sam turned to Major Castleman. "Major, how do you know which glyph to push to operate the doors?" she asked. 

"Doctor Jackson is with us. He instructed us on which symbols will activate these pods and open the doors."

"What!?" Sam exclaimed. "The general _let_ Daniel come on the S &R?"

"To my understanding, Major, it was more like Doctor Jackson demanded he be allowed to come. His Intel has been most helpful." 

The transport pod gently stopped. The correct glyph was activated, and the door slid open. The humans moved into the corridor. They slipped in between the paralleled golden panels and the inner walls and rejoined their waiting comrades hidden in the recesses.

"Sam, Teal'c." This was a relieved whispered greeting from a kneeling Daniel.

"I am pleased to see you DanielJackson," Teal'c said in a low voice as he knelt by the archeologist.

"Where's Jack?"

Sam and Teal'c shared a quick look before Sam answered. "We don't know. The Horus guards took him for interrogation. Well, actually, he goaded them into taking him. You know how irritating the Colonel can be." 

Even in the gloom, Sam saw Daniel's face pale at the news. "Sam, the other mothership is gone."

Now it was her turn to feel her face whitening. 

"Then it is possible O'Neill is no longer on this planet. He is known to Heru'ur," Teal'c stated, but his two comrades could hear the slight tightening of his voice as he spoke.

"Major Carter, Teal'c," Major Griff whispered, as he came to kneel beside them. "SG-3 needs your assistance with planting the C4 in the death glider bays."

Nodding, both Sam and Teal'c moved forward to join SG-3. Daniel watched them go as he waited with SG-2. Once the C4 was placed in the glider bays, there would be no reason for them to remain on the ship. They would leave. Without Jack. Resting his head in his hands, Daniel brought his agitated emotions under control and began to think. He was not leaving without Jack. Period.

****

A short time later, C4 successfully planted, SG-3 quickly rejoined the waiting SG-2 and faded behind the shadowed space between the golden paneled and hieroglyphic covered slots of the ship corridor. SG-3 were in the lead joined by Carter and Teal'c. In silence, they all knelt, watching and waiting as the marching Jaffa passed. Daniel was paying no attention to this, his brow creased in thought. They had searched all of the holding cells and had not found Jack. Sam and Teal'c didn't know where he had been taken, nor how long he had been gone. What if he had been moved to the other Goa'uld pyramid ship, which apparently departed between the return of Ferritti and Johnson to the SGC and their arrival here? No, Daniel, admonished himself. Don't think that. Jack is here, on this ship, somewhere. This was Heru'ur's hatak. Whether the Goa'uld system lord was on board didn't matter. Jack was well known to this particular tyrant as an irritating Tau'ri pain in the butt having challenged him twice, once on Chimmera and again face to face on Abydos. They had him, here. Daniel just had to deduce where and find him. The cells were empty. The interrogation cells were empty. Where else would the Goa'uld question a prisoner? The answer came swiftly. He leaned forward to reach out for Major Griff but was held back by Sergeant Pierce when the Marine grabbed Daniel by the vest.

"Sir, " he whispered. "The all clear has not been given."

"I know. I have to speak to the major," Daniel whispered back urgently and tried again to move forward but was again not allowed to do so. "Look, I just remembered there's a place we forgot to search," Daniel continued, pleading his case.

"Sorry, sir. Our objective has been met and we are leaving," Pierce argued.

"No, we can't leave Jack," Daniel began.

"Sir, Colonel O'Neill would be the first to agree with the major's orders. We are retreating."

Daniel sat back on his heels and removed his glasses to continue to silently plead with the sergeant.

"No, sir," Pierce repeated. Apparently the Marine had been warned of Daniel's patented wide-eyed pleading look and was not going to be swayed.

Daniel lowered his gaze to his trembling hands holding his glasses. He then replaced them on his face and looked again at the obstinate Marine. "Do you have any C4 left?"

"Why?" Pierce asked, suspicious.

"We didn't rig the corridor door just behind us." Daniel pointed over his shoulder. "I'll go do it. I know which glyph we need to disable."

"No, sir," Piece denied. "We'll be fine."

At that moment, the hand signal came down the line for the all clear and to be ready to move. Pierce released his grip on Daniel's vest to hold his rifle and turned away from the civilian. It was all Daniel needed to slide out into the corridor, hurry around the short curve through the open doorway. On the other side, he pressed the falcon headed glyph to activate the door mechanism, and it slid shut. He fired his ZAT. The controls were now frozen. 

Turning away, Daniel snuck along the corridor to the transportation pod. He entered, pressed the glyph to close the door and felt the upward motion of the carrier. He held his ZAT gun before him in readiness. Clutching the weapon tightly aided in keeping his hands stilled as he felt the adrenaline quivers racing through his body, engendered by his reckless actions. Daniel admitted to himself he was a little afraid. Okay, he was a lot afraid. This was certain suicide. But he had to do this for Jack. He'd blatantly disobeyed a direct order. Hammond would have his butt for this. 

Daniel glanced at his watch. Forty-five minutes before the planted C4 blew. Plenty of time to look in this one final place and get off the ship, with or without Jack, before the vessel was destroyed. He had his GDO, and Daniel patted his vest pocket to reassure himself the device was still there. He was reasonably sure he could find his way back to the Stargate and home on his own. If Jack wasn't here, then Daniel would have to admit defeat. Jack would be gone. 

Sam and Teal'c, however, would still be alive. Sergeant Pierce had been right. A tradeoff Jack would have been the first to agree to. Daniel wasn't certain if Jack had not already done so, deliberately letting himself be taken in the hopes Sam and Teal'c could free themselves or be rescued. Self-sacrifice or suicide. It was Abydos all over again. Daniel had heard from both Sam and Teal'c how Jack had been withdrawing into himself, becoming cold and unfeeling just as he'd been after Charlie died. The icy, suicidal man Daniel had met for the first time. But was he? Daniel thought again about his locker. If Jack had truly wanted him both off the team and out of his life, then Jack would have requested the locker be cleaned out. Teal'c was right, Daniel thought. He and Jack were both too damn stubborn for their own good.

Rousing himself from his thoughts, Daniel sensed the transport pod was nearing the apex of the pyramid ship. He braced himself, ZAT held at the ready before him. The movement stopped; the doors slid upward silently. No one was on the other side. Daniel stepped into the empty corridor. Almost immediately, he heard the metallic echo of marching Jaffa. Daniel moved into the double paneled wall of the mothership corridor. He pressed himself as far into the shadows as he could, ZAT gun clutched before him tightly, trying to keep his hands from trembling too much. The rhythmic clopping of the Horus guards drew near, at, then echoed past his place of concealment. Daniel exhaled slowly, waiting until he could hear nothing more before moving into the corridor. He passed the locked doors, pausing only long enough to read the hieroglyphics around each, then hurried on. His circumnavigation was bringing him near to where the transport pod access was located so he knew there were only a few rooms left. His search and his luck in finding Jack were both quickly evaporating. 

Daniel's desperation compelled him to hurry to the next compartment, his rushed movement overtaking his need for caution. The part of his mind urging caution and wariness of threat was swamped by the fear he may be too late, that Jack may have been taken away on the departed second ship. He paused before the next closed compartment door. The symbols on and around it were carved more elaborately than the others. He quickly scanned the glyph markings. Yes, there it was. The very ornate hawk head symbol of Heru'ur. One black gloved hand pushed the symbol and Daniel pressed himself against the wall as the door slid open. Inhaling a deep breath to calm his nerves, Daniel moved into the open doorway, his ZAT gripped and aimed in both hands as Jack had taught him. Startled, two white linen covered priests turned at his arrival and, without thinking, Daniel fired the ZAT, immobilizing them both. Twitching from the encircled energy, they fell to the floor in crumpled heaps. Daniel slid into the room and pressed the correct key to close the door. With the room now secured, he looked around. He was in the very ornately decorated bed chamber/throne room of Heru'ur. To his left was the sleeping area surrounded by ceiling to floor gauzy linen cloth hangings. To his right lay the huge golden sarcophagus, its winged cover V'ed open. Daniel felt his breath hitch in his throat as his survey moved to the center of the room. There, two bloody manacles hung by chains from the ceiling. Suddenly the implications of this scene became clear.

"Oh, god, oh god, Jack," Daniel muttered as he rushed to the open sarcophagus and looked in. Jack was lying inside, apparently unconscious. His torso and arms were covered in circular, bleeding burns along with the pink hued areas of recently healed skin. Daniel reached inside to Jack's bruised and bloody head and placed trembling fingers along the neck searching for the pulse of life. He found it, barely. 

Daniel stood immobile, one trembling hand lying against Jack's bruised face. His thoughts were racing and his emotions were careening out of control. Standing here, eyes wide with emotion, looking upon the inert body of his best friend, Daniel, as always, found his anchor. With difficulty, Daniel slowed his jumbled thoughts and began to organize what they were trying to tell him. Jack had obviously been tortured with the Goa'uld pain stick as evidenced by the burns dotting his body. But the scar tissue--- Daniel gently brushed the gloved fingers of this right hand over several patches on Jack's chest. Daniel closed his eyes. No, the sarcophagus. How many times, he wondered. And now he would have to use it again to heal Jack so they could both escape from this place. But, if he did, would Jack still be Jack? Daniel was very aware the sarcophagus could give life but the price was the siphoning away of your soul. 

"Please, forgive me, Jack," Daniel whispered, lifting his hand out of the sarcophagus. 

Daniel hesitated but a moment longer before moving around to the other side of the healing device. His hand hovered over the activation symbol. Just as he began to lower it, the doors to the chamber slid open. Daniel stood, frozen and stunned as two Jaffa warriors, staffs held at the ready burst into the room. He raised his ZAT and fired, missed, then fired again and felled one of the Jaffa. The second guard went into a defensive stance and aimed his staff weapon at the human intruder. Daniel re-aimed the ZAT. They both fired at once, only the ZAT blast made contact, dropping the Jaffa. The staff blast shot went slightly awry and hit the sarcophagus, damaging the device. With a yelp, Daniel jumped away watching as energy sizzled around the golden box then dissipated. Daniel moved to the damaged box and leaned inside to check on Jack. He was still alive and unconscious, but the sarcophagus was no longer functioning. Daniel looked at his watch. Just under thirty minutes before the C4 would explode. Somehow, he had to find a means of getting both an unconscious Jack and himself down to the lower levels of the ship, to the transport rings and far enough away to avoid the blast when it came. All without being detected. And the alarm indicting the discovered escape of the other two prisoners could be sounded at any moment. 

__

Okay, he thought, _first things first_. _How to get out of the ship?_ Daniel looked around the elaborate bedchamber and finally spied a small-wheeled cart or table against one wall. He went over to retrieve it, pulling it behind him to the open sarcophagus. Normally, he'd only seen Jaffa carrying the possessions of their Goa'uld overlords suspended from poles or carried in litters. A wheeled cart was somewhat of an anomaly, but Daniel quickly banished any further dissertation on this from his mind as he reached in and began to pull and haul Jack's body from the sarcophagus. They would need a disguise, Daniel thought, as he grunted and heaved, pulling Jack free to have him fall onto the floor, jerking Daniel down with the motion. But from this vantagepoint, Daniel could see the two bodies of the priests nearby. Y _es,_ Daniel thought, _they would do nicely._ A short time later, Daniel stood over the two naked bodies of the unconscious priests, the ZAT in his hand aimed downward. He hesitated only because he was steadfastly against taking a life, any life. But he had to protect Jack, and himself. For all he knew, these two priests were responsible for torturing Jack. Finding his resolve, Daniel fired the ZAT twice, then twice more. The bodies were surrounded in the rays of the ZAT gun and they shimmered into oblivion.

Daniel then walked around the sarcophagus and zatted the unmoving bodies of the two Jaffa and watched as they also shimmered into nonexistence. He hurried to the sheer curtained bed and pulled down as many of the airy hangings as he could. Carrying them to the cart, Daniel dropped the piled shears on the floor. He knelt by Jack and pulled his unconscious friend into a hug as he began to wrap anywhere the torso and chest had been abused or was bleeding. Then he quickly, but gently, dressed the unconscious Jack in one of the priest's outfits before hauling the limp form up and onto the wheeled cart. The cart was just long enough to hold the body as long as Jack's knees, lower legs and booted feet hung over the leading edge. Daniel quickly pulled the second priest outfit over his black fatigues. He lifted the concealing hood to drape over his face to his nose. He did the same to Jack, covering the bruised and bloodied face from view. Concealing the ZAT gun in some folded cloth at Jack's head, Daniel began to push the cart forward toward the chamber door, grateful the cart's wheels did not squeak or squeal. At least there would be no sound to give them away, Daniel thought as he activated the switch to open the chamber door. It slid aside silently, and he found himself looking into the business ends of two MP5 rifles. 

"Don't move, kree," came the menacing whispered command. 

"Ahh," Daniel began to whisper in reply, raising his hands, "Kree means come here or follow me."

"Doctor Jackson?" The owner of the second rifle entered the chamber and came to stand to Daniel's right.

"Sergeant Pierce?" Daniel asked, astounded, while pulling back the hood covering his face. "What are you doing here?"

"It's what are _we_ doing here." This came from the second shadow which emerged from the corridor. "And we're searching for you," Major Griff added, quickly glancing down to the unmoving, wrapped form lying across the cart.

"Oh," was all Daniel could think to say. Then, "Um, was that wise?"

"No, Doctor Jackson, it was very unwise. But I have my orders directly from the general, remember? And what the hell were you thinking running off like that?" Griff snapped at the archeologist.

"I found Jack," Daniel answered lamely.

"So I see," the Marine commander replied as he looked at his watch. "We have less than twenty minutes to get away from here before this ship blows. Colburn you push the cart. Edwards, take point."

"Be careful," Daniel added, surrendering his hold on the cart to Edwards. "He's been tortured," he added, retrieving his ZAT from its place of concealment.

The Marine was quick but gentle in pushing the cart with its precious burden into the ship's corridor.

"Where are Sam and Teal'c?" Daniel asked, following SG-2 into the corridor.

"Unlike you, Doctor, they followed orders and went with SG-3 to secure the Stargate and return to earth," Griff answered. Then, the Marine turned to his fourth team member. "Sergeant Pierce, you take hold of Doctor Jackson and don't let go if you ever want to see your next promotion," Griff ordered.

Clamping a vise-like grip on Daniel's upper left arm, the sergeant replied, "Yes, sir."

"Hey, oww, not so tight," Daniel muttered in protest. But at the steely-eyed looks from both Griff and Pierce, he stilled. "Right. Shut up, Daniel. I'll be good, I promise." The chastised linguist allowed himself to be dragged along behind the retreating members of SG-2.

**** 

The reverberations from the exploding mother ship had long since passed. In the darkening twilight, the five figures moved quickly through the shadows toward the still hidden Stargate and home. Once they arrived at the gate and ascertained no Jaffa were lurking about, and SG-3 had apparently returned to earth with the rescued Major Carter and Teal'c, SG-2 moved to the DHD. Daniel, still with Sergeant Pierce firmly clasping his upper left arm, immediately began dialing in the earth address, pressed the red activation button and established the wormhole. He pulled out his GDO, entered the SG-2 code and waited a few seconds before nodding to Major Griff they could proceed. Griff motioned Colburn and Edwards forward with their valuable human cargo, followed by Pierce and Daniel, and finally the SG-2 commander bringing up the flank.

When they emerged on the other side of the wormhole in the embarkation room, Daniel saw Janet and her corpsmen already wheeling Jack from the room toward the infirmary. He made to follow, but Sergeant Piece's grip on his arm only tightened, keeping him from leaving. Daniel winced at the increased pressure on bruised skin and muscle.

"Well done, SG-2," Hammond praised, drawing Daniel's attention to him.

"Not exactly, sir," Griff said looking at the archeologist. "I regret I was unable to carry out your direct order with regards to Doctor Jackson and his safekeeping."

Hammond also turned his unhappy features toward Daniel. "Yes, Major, so SG-3 informed me upon their arrival."

"General," Daniel interrupted. "It's my fault. I take full responsibility. And I'll accept whatever punishment you mete out, but I need to get to the infirmary." He began to try and pull free of Sergeant Pierce's grip.

"Major, you, your team, and Doctor Jackson report to the infirmary," Hammond ordered. "Debriefing in one hour."

As a unit, SG-2 departed the embarkation room and entered the elevator.

"Look, Sergeant," Daniel again began to protest. "You can let go of my arm now. In fact, I think you're cutting off the blood circulation to my hand."

"I apologize, sir. But I have my orders." 

Daniel began to protest further, but at the collective hard looks from SG-2, he decided to remain silent. The seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. When had this elevator ride become so long? 

"I suppose I can assume you're not very happy with me right now?" Daniel asked, never one to keep quiet for too long.

"You have assumed correctly, Doctor Jackson," Major Griff answered for his team. 

"Are you in trouble with General Hammond?"

"I'd say we can expect a reprimand, yes, sir," Griff continued.

"But you did everything possible..."

"Apparently not, Doctor Jackson."

"I'm sorry?" Daniel offered meekly, barely looking at the gathered Marines from behind the lenses of his dusty glasses, very humbled to see the consequences of his actions would be hurtful to the soldiers of SG-2. Somehow, he knew there was a lesson for him to be learned here. Disobeying orders when only his wellbeing would be affected was very much different than when the consequences of his actions would bring reprimands to others who had done all they could to keep him safe. Maybe Jack had been right to be so angry with him. Maybe he had a lot of soul searching to do. Maybe he shouldn't be so quick to act on his own.

"Apology accepted, Doctor Jackson," the Marine leader said. Then his voice and face softened. "I'm certain if I was in your position, I would have done the same. As it turned out, we could have left Colonel O'Neill behind to die if you hadn't acted."

"I still should have gotten your okay first," Daniel said. "Just like I should have..."

The elevator stopped. As a group, SG-2 disembarked and walked into the corridor then entered the infirmary to undergo the standard medical checkup after off world travel. 

"You can release Doctor Jackson, Sergeant."

Daniel gratefully moved away from SG-2 to go over to where Janet and several nurses were tending to an unconscious Jack.

"Janet?' he asked, massaging his upper left arm.

"Daniel, not now. Please wait outside until we're finished," the busy doctor ordered.

"They put him in a sarcophagus."

At this announcement, Janet paused in her ministrations and looked at Daniel. "How many times?"

"I don't know."

Janet nodded and spoke to the nearest nurse. "We'll need full body restraints." She looked back to Daniel and saw him massaging his arm.

"Daniel?"

"I'm okay. Sam and Teal'c?"

"They'll be fine," Janet assured as she resumed to gently clean and swab the open, bleeding sores on Jack's chest.

"Ferritti and Johnson?"

"Ferritti will be fine. Johnson is still in serious condition, but I expect he'll make it."

"I'd like to stay."

"Let us finish first. Stand over there out of the way."

Daniel did as Janet asked, leaning against the concrete wall, as out of the way as possible, watching as the medical staff tended to Jack. It was only now, in the secure safety of the SGC infirmary, the realization of what he had done overcame Daniel. Suddenly weak-kneed, he slid across the wall to an empty chair and plopped into it. He had nearly lost Jack. They had both been damn lucky. Daniel was certain, despite their current animosity, if the situation had been reversed, Jack would have done the same to rescue him. They had been given a second chance. 

__

We have to resolve this, Jack. We have to. 

****

Daniel stretched his sore, stiff back and rolled his head trying to release the tension in his neck. Not easy to do while sitting in this hard, unyielding torture device passing as an infirmary chair and refusing to let go of Jack's unmoving right hand gripped tightly in his own. Of course, if he had taken a few minutes to change out of his filthy field fatigues he might not be so uncomfortable Daniel reminded himself. 

Stretching done, Daniel removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table before he leaned toward the occupied hospital bed, resting both of his forearms on the blanket covered mattress. He flipped away the leather wrist restraint he had removed earlier, freeing Jack's right hand. Another black mark against him, Daniel mused not really caring. Jack was not exhibiting any of the radical sarcophagus withdrawal symptoms Daniel had experienced several years earlier which meant to Daniel's way of thinking, Jack had not been exposed to the healing device nearly as often as he, himself, had been. 

"Just wake up, Jack, and be your usual hardass self," Daniel whispered as he retrieved the damp cloth from the bedside table and gently mopped the tiny sweat beads forming on Jack's pain lined forehead. He set the cloth aside and tightly held Jack's hand in both of his, careful not to disturb the gauze bandaging encircling the injured wrist.

__

Give me another choice.

Well, I don't have one at the moment.

Daniel sighed. He had been doing a lot of thinking while conducting this vigil at Jack's side. Thinking on what had transpired on P5S-381with the Gadmeer and the Inkarans and then retreating further into the past to what had happened on Euranda and with the Russian submarine infested with the replicator bugs and all the way back to their first shared mission to Abydos. 

__

So, why didn't I ask you if I could go to the Gadmeer ship, Jack? Because I didn't want to have another argument like on Euranda and waste precious time, that's why. Or, maybe I just didn't want the embarrassment of you yelling at me again in front of Sam and Teal'c. I knew you had a plan, and you weren't open to suggestions, even though you asked for them. Just like Euranda. Just like the Russian sub. Just like the bomb on Abydos. And so I just decided to go off on my own, justifying my actions to Teal'c by saying technically I wasn't disobeying your orders. Daniel leaned his forehead on his hands encircling Jack's. _Right, I was right and you were wrong, technically speaking. Okay, but that's not what happened on Euranda. You wouldn't listen to me. No wait, you were going to listen--you did suggest we have this conversation later. In hindsight, I assume you were going to hear me out. Even so, I **know** better than to openly defy and question you, especially in front of potential allies. When have you really never, ever really listened to me?_

"Doctor Fraiser tells me she believes Colonel O'Neill is going to make a full recovery." 

Startled, Daniel jerked his head up to look at the owner of the voice. It was General Hammond, and Daniel watched as the base commander came to stand beside the seated archeologist.

"I hope so," Daniel agreed, recovering his poise and leaning back into the chair but not releasing his hold on Jack's hand.

"Shouldn't the colonel's hand be in that restraint?" Hammond asked. "Disobeying another order, I see. This is quite the hobby with you, isn't it, son?"

Daniel felt uneasy. "General, what can I do to keep you from reprimanding SG-2? They did follow your orders. I just--"

"Went off on your own."

"I never intentionally meant to disobey Major Griff's orders, but I had to find Jack. Technically, I disobeyed Sergeant Pierce's orders not to go off on my own. I know," Daniel relented seeing Hammond's face darken with annoyance. "I'm splitting hairs. But I couldn't just leave unless I was satisfied we had searched everywhere. What if we had left, and Jack had died when the ship exploded, and we never knew his fate?"

"That's very commendable, son. Actually, it's the type of reckless behavior I've come to expect from you. But I've decided not reprimand SG-2. They carried out their orders to the best of their ability." Hammond stepped closer to both the bed and the seated civilian. "You and Colonel O'Neill have to resolve this problem between you. Both Major Carter and Teal'c have been deeply upset by the breakup of the team. And Jack will be incensed when he wakes up and learns I let you go on the search and rescue."

Daniel looked at Jack's worn, sleeping face. "I know. I've tried to talk to Jack, General. But he's so angry, and I understand his reasons. But, I'm angry too, and I doubt Jack knows the real reason why." Daniel looked up to the older man. "Are you going to reprimand me?" 

"You mean I should give you another reprimand? Your file already has several. What would you suggest I do?"

"Remove me from the program?" Daniel offered. It was the most devastating scenario he could imagine. His participation in the Stargate program was now his life's work. With the loss of Sha're and her son safe with Oma DeLasalla, this was all he had left.

Hammond looked down at Daniel, surprise registering on his face. "Do you want to be removed from the program, Doctor Jackson?"

"Well, no. I just thought, well, actually I want to rejoin SG-1. I need to be back on the team, and Jack needs me to be there whether he'll admit it or not." Daniel exhaled slowly. "You never knew Jack before the first Abydos mission?"

"Only by reputation."

"You know, he wanted to kill himself, go in a blaze of glory when the bomb detonated. He couldn't live with the guilt over his son Charlie's death. Well, that was his plan. Then somehow, together, we changed the plan, and he decided to live. From what Sam and Teal'c have told me, Jack wanted the Goa'ulds on P9X-826 to kill him. He'd given up, like before. So you see General, somehow, Jack and I together have to change that. And that will only happen if I'm back on the team."

"I think that would be for the best, Doctor Jackson. However, letting you rejoin SG-1 is Jack's decision to make. Therefore, the two of you have got to reason this out and find a way to work together again. I won't pull rank in this. "

"I understand, General."

"Good." The older man placed a fatherly hand on Daniel's right shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I think you're punishing yourself enough. No reprimand, this time." He squeezed Daniel's shoulder again. "Goodnight, son," Hammond offered before removing his hand and walking away. 

Daniel watched the base commander disappear into the hallway before he refocused his worried and tired gaze on the pale, fevered face of his wounded friend. "Jack, can you hear me? Somehow, Jack, together, we have to get hell to freeze over."

****

__

wha...wha... Jack swallowed and tried to focus his scrambled thoughts. _where..._ He tried to open his eyes. No success. _Okay, try to move. Nothing happening there either._

"Remove me from the program?"

__

wait... that sounded like..Daniel?

"Do you want to be removed from the program, Doctor Jackson?"

__

Wait Jack tried to get his thoughts organized. _Okay...P9X whatever, red rock, snakeheads, ships, pain, lots and lots of searing pain. Some snakeass with a big stick wanting me to give him the location of the Tau'ri on this planet. As if. Go get screwed. Oh, wait, can snakes screw themselves?_ Jack concentrated on chasing away the burning pain and the memory of agonized, hoarse screaming that sounded very much like his own. _Damn, why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move? Wait...I feel something, my hand..._ Jack focused on that thought. Someone was holding his right hand very securely, protectively.

"Jack, can you hear me?" 

__

I'm here Danny!

"Somehow, Jack, together, we have to get hell to freeze over."

_  
_

I just can't...Danny. I pushed the damn button! Jack welcomed his fall into darkness to once again escape the horror of what he had done. 

****

Jack exhaled loudly as he stared upward at the dull gray concrete and steel beamed infirmary ceiling. Stretching his arms and wincing slightly as the action pulled on newly healed skin on his back and chest, he interlocked his fingers and slipped them between his head and the pillow and then placed his head on the fingers. He had forgotten how boring recuperation could be. Oh sure, General Hammond had been by a few minutes earlier to see how he was doing and stongly hinting Jack should do something to mend this rift with Daniel. The general had said this separation had gone on long enough and never gave Jack an opportunity to vent about the senior officer's decision of letting Daniel go on the S&R. And Major Griff had stopped by to commiserate on having to deal with Daniel and his predilection for disobeying orders and acting out on his own. Of course, the Marine did point out that if not for Daniel and his independence, well, Jack wouldn't be here right now staring at the infirmary's grey walls and ceiling. In fact, lots of the base personnel had stopped by just to see how he was doing. Everyone, except....

Daniel. Not a huge believer in soul searching, Jack suddenly found his thoughts jumbled and scattered with flashes of memory both past and present. Recalling what had happened on P9X whatever, well, willingly giving himself to the snakeheads in hopes they would kill him, his surprise and anger to learn later Daniel had been the one to find him in the Goa'uld ship, had insisted General Hammond let him join the search and rescue. And then disobeying orders to search for him. It all had a very familiar ring to it. Daniel would always just be Daniel. And Teal'c had been by again, repeating his belief O'Neill was unbalanced and must take action to correct that. Teal'c, as always, had been very perceptive. He was unbalanced. He didn't really want Daniel gone from his life, did he? If he had, Daniel's locker would have been cleaned out weeks ago when he unceremoniously threw the archeologist out of SG-1. He wouldn't feel so empty if he didn't care about the man, right? 

Jack exhaled again. Okay, Daniel had said the door was open, metaphorically speaking. All he had to do was walk through it. The two of them had gone through too much, survived too much to let it all fall apart now. But he had rebuffed Daniel's offer because he wasn't done with being angry at the man. _Coward_ Jack reprimanded himself. _At least try. You know he's been trying... Go see Daniel. Okay, when Doc lets me outta here. I will try... extend the olive branch. Maybe we can just take up where we left off and not have to talk about it._

__

Give me another choice.

Well, I don't have one at the moment.

Jack pulled his hands away from his head. Where had _that_ come from? Well, okay, now the memory was here, he might as well deal with it. What he should have done and would have done before it all began to go wrong between himself and Daniel was say _Okay, Carter and I will make the bomb as a last resort. You come up with any ideas, holler._

Why hadn't Daniel spoken up and told him he was going to the Gadmeer ship? _Because of Euranda, you idiot. You told him to shut up, remember? And he was right then, and you were wrong then just like you could have been wrong with the Inkaran problem. Would you have listened? Probably not, just told Daniel to shut up again so you could blow up an entire civilization just like you let the Eurandans most likely get wiped out by their enemy. Not that they didn't deserve it after what Daniel found out by asking questions, the very thing you told him to shut up about._ Jack squirmed on the hospital bed and pulled the covers closer. Didn't like this self-inspection much. Hammond told him Daniel said the two of them could no longer work together. And who's fault was that, Jack asked himself? _Mostly mine, I guess._ But Daniel had changed, too, within the last year since losing Sha're. He'd become more independent, more of his own man. Jack frowned. Was that part of what it was? He was _afraid_ of losing the dependent Daniel, the geek Daniel, the...childlike Daniel? _Yeah, well, okay, whatever. Maybe I am afraid of that. But, that still doesn't change the fact I pushed..._ Jack squeezed his eyes shut to chase away the painful truth. 

"Colonel, you feeling okay?"

Roused from his thoughts, Jack open his eyes and finally focused on Janet as she stood at his bedside. "What? Oh, Doc, yeah, just thinking." At her look of disbelief, Jack continued. "Hey, it happens. Daniel ain't the only one around here who uses his gray matter." He busied himself with straightening the sheets and blankets covering him. "So, how am I doing?" he asked a few moments later.

Janet lifted up the medical chart hanging at the foot of the bed. "Physically, quite well considering the abuse you endured. And, you don't seem to be suffering any after effects from the sarcophagus."

__

Yeah, lucky me! Jack thought. How was he to know the damn snakeheads wouldn't just kill him and be done with it?

Janet rehung the chart. "Doing well enough that I can release you tomorrow if you promise to stay on the base for a few days, not overextend yourself and check in with me daily."

"Great, thanks Doc."

"You're welcome. So," Janet sat in the nearby chair, "feel like talking about it?" 

"About what?" Under the scrutiny of her knowing look, Jack relented. "Okay. The snakeheads tortured me. No big deal. I'm used to it."

"Still as evasive as ever, I see, " Janet replied to his flippancy. 

"What? Hey, you're the one who just said I'd recover. Let's change the topic."

"Okay, I'll play. Don't you think you and Daniel have let this problem go on long enough?"

"What? You, too? C'mon Doc, give a guy a break here."

"I have a vested interest in this matter." Janet pulled out a betting slip from a pocket of her lab coat. "I'm getting tired of putting money into the pot every week." Jack continued to look at her stonefaced. 

Over a minute passed of the stare down. Janet surrendered first, returning the betting slip into her lab coat pocket. "You are aware Daniel sat in this very chair, here at your bedside, holding your hand from the moment they brought you back until I told him you were going to be okay. Doesn't that tell you something?" 

Jack settled back into his pillows, his facial features softening. That revelation explained a lot of the weird thoughts he had of Daniel being nearby. "Yeah, Doc, it does. More than you know."

"Well, that's a start," Janet said, crossing her arms before her. "Do I need to tell you how upset Sam has been about this entire incident? She went to General Hammond, begging him to make the two of you resolve this. After the rescue, she was near to tears telling me you wanted the Goa'uld on P9X-826 to kill you." Jack looked at Janet and said nothing. "Good, I see you do understand. This is no longer just about you and Daniel." She stood. "Are you and he so estranged, there's no possibility of a reconciliation?" With those parting words, the doctor walked away to attend to her other patients. 

__

I don't know, Doc. You see, I swore hell would freeze over before I let Daniel back on SG-1. I'm just not so sure it can be done.

****

Jack strolled down the base corridor and stopped, his hands stuffed into his uniform pockets. From his vantagepoint, he could see the door to Daniel's office was open--just like Daniel said it would always be. Still, Jack hesitated. One of them had to take the first step, make the first overture of a peace offering. Yet, neither one seemed willing to take the initiative. Well, that's not entirely true. Daniel had tried, but it seemed he'd given up. Very uncharacteristic of his archeologist, Jack mused. Maybe he should just leave things the way they were, Jack thought, his resolve wavering. Daniel stayed at the SGC, and there was no need to worry about him. But, Jack reminded himself, the events of recent weeks belied that theory. Oh, sure, Daniel was assigned to the base. Still, he had managed to wield his way onto the S&R, got off the base, putting himself and SG-2 in danger despite Jack's best efforts to keep Daniel here. The colonel took an involuntary step backward when he saw a shadow pass by the inner office through the doorway. Yeah, Daniel was there all right.

__

Jack O'Neill, defender of the earth, gate traveler extrodinare, destroyer of Goa'uld snakeheads, afraid of facing one geek archeologist. Jack grinned. _You are anything but a geek, Daniel. And that's a problem I have to find a way to deal with._

Straightening his shoulders, building his resolve, Jack marched forward and entered the lab. A quick glance around proved it was just as cluttered but organized as always. 

"Hey."

Daniel, hunched over his even more cluttered desk, looked up, brief surprise crossing his face before it was hidden behind a mask of non-emotion. He habitually reached up to push his sliding glasses back up the ridge of his nose. Jack winced inwardly at the emotional wall of protection he saw Daniel build so quickly. He never wanted Daniel to become cold, like him. If he, Jack, had taught him this, he truly regretted it. 

"Busy?"

"Yes. In fact, I failed to get this report finished for the briefing for SG-12 earlier today. It seems we're sending them back to P9X-826 to replace the monolith where you found it. I've been, distracted of late...." Daniel confessed, but not expounding on the reasons. 

__

Yeah, sitting in the infirmary coaxing me back to life. "Not good. You been doing that a lot lately, being distracted, reports being late."

"I know. 

Jack couldn't look at those blue eyes, waiting, anticipating, and he moved his gaze to the images on the computer screen. "Hey, that the red rock on P9X whatever?"

"826. Yes. It seems Sam's theory was right." At Jack's genuine look of confusion, Daniel hurriedly continued. "Ahh, right, you were still in the infirmary. Well, Sam reported elevated energy readings when the monolith was tumbled over onto the FRED--"

"Yeah, I remember that now."

"Apparently, the Ancients left it on the planet to serve a specific purpose. It was emitting a dampening field, preventing any passing ship from detecting the presence of the Stargate and the huge naquadah deposits in the planet."

"Wow," Jack said, impressed. "Sweet."

"So we hope by putting back it will reactivate and keep the Goa'uld, or anyone else, away."

"Like a no trespassing sign with clout."

"Or something." Daniel lowered his gaze. "I guess leaving it on the planet was the right decision after all."

"Ya think?" Suddenly, Jack realized Daniel was apologizing, sort of. "Of course, it you had been there the first time you could have translated the writing, and we would've known not to mess with it." _There, Danny, I'm sorry too._

The two men lapsed into an uncomfortable silence before Daniel resumed speaking. " Um, it's good to see you're up and about."

"Oh, yeah. Doc Fraiser almost gave me a clean bill of health. I should be back in business in a few days."

"Oh. Good. Is there something else I can do for you, Colonel?" 

There it was, the opening, but suddenly Jack knew he couldn't go there. "Nope. Just getting my sea legs back, thought I'd stop by."

"That's good, but," Daniel pointed to the report he was putting together. "I'm almost late for the rescheduled briefing."

"Yeah, right. Better let you get back to it."

Jack quickly exited the lab. Okay, they hadn't resolved anything, but they had...talked. Jack knew what his next step would be. A more subtle approach was needed, and Jack had just the plan in mind. 

Two hours later, Daniel re-entered his office, relieved to have made amends with General Hammond and gotten out of the doghouse. He put the original copy of the completed report in the to-be-filed pile, went over to his continually functioning coffee maker and poured a fresh cup. He had a lot of work to catch up on now that Jack was out of the infirmary. Daniel returned to his desk and sat down, ready to resume his translation on some Ancients' writing SG-6 had photographed from some planet, he couldn't recall at the moment. He was lifting his full mug to take a drink of the dark liquid when he stopped in mid motion. He slowly set the mug down on the corner of his desk and took up the new file folder which had been placed there. Daniel easily recognized the hand written scrawl across the manila cover. He silently read the written message.

As far as I'm concerned, hell has frozen over. I want you back on the team as a member of SG-1. More importantly, I want you back in my life as my friend. Read the folder contents. If you're interested, our next mission briefing is in two days at 0800. 

Daniel laid the folder down on his desk. He took off his glasses to rub his eyes because his vision suddenly seemed to be blurring.

****

Jack restlessly and impatiently tapped his fingers on the wooden tabletop in the briefing room. At another annoyed look from Carter, he stopped the tapping and flipping over his mission folder, began to shuffle through the presentation material. This earned him an equally annoyed look from Major Griff. Sighing, Jack closed the folder and looked again toward Hammond's office. The general was inside, talking on the phone. Some crisis had developed with his two granddaughters which could only be solved by grandpa. This could take awhile Jack groused to himself. He looked away from the office to his wristwatch. Five minutes past eight. He looked toward the entryway to the room from the corridor. No one coming. Guess Daniel decided not to accept his peace offering. _Well, what did you expect? You did throw him off the team._ Daniel was certainly better off here, safe, at the base not galloping around the galaxy. Of course, that only worked if the archeologist could be kept on the base.

The closed door to Hammond's office opened, and the base commander stepped into the briefing room. All the waiting participants immediately rose to stand at attention.

"I apologize for the delay, people. Let's get this briefing started," he ordered, taking his seat. Everyone present did the same. Before he could proceed, however, another voice spoke.

"General, sir, sorry for interrupting."

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival. Daniel came forward to stand before the seated Hammond and laid a manila file folder on the table. The general opened it and looked at the top page. He closed the file and smiled. "Welcome back, Doctor Jackson. Please, be seated."

Daniel nodded and rounded the table to sit in the empty chair next to Teal'c. The Jaffa bowed his head in greeting, a pleased grin curving his lips. 

Sam, who was smiling, her eyes alight with joy, said, "Daniel, welcome back."

"Excuse me, General," Jack addressed the senior officer. "We can't start the mission briefing just yet. Sorry." Jack stood and walked over to the corner table where a base wide microphone sat. He pushed the mike button a few times before speaking. "Ah, Colonel O'Neill here. Is this thing working?" He tapped at the microphone. The amplified tapping could be heard echoing from the corridor beyond. "Okay, an announcement for those of you in Sergeant Siler's betting pool. The reconciliation happened at 0810 today. Congratulations to the winner."

Smiling, Jack returned to his seat as he saw the members of SG-2 pulling out small slips of paper and the looks of disappointment when they did not have the winning bet. He was somewhat aghast that Hammond also pulled out a slip of paper. The general was still full of surprises. But then he turned and saw Sam, Teal'c and _Daniel_ doing the same... 

"Daniel?" 

Looking guilty, Daniel blushed slightly. "Well, Teal'c wanted to understand the ritual of the betting pool. So..."

"So you bet?"

"Well,...yes. I chose the minute before hell freezes over. Guess I lost." 

"O'Neill," Teal'c spoke. Jack turned to the warrior, prepared to try and explain what had just happened. "I believe I have won."

"What?" Jack asked, surprised.

Daniel looked at Teal'c's slip of paper. "He did. Exactly to the minute and day."

"Must be that kel-no-reem thing. Hey, Teal'c, old buddy, how are you at betting on hockey games?"

"I guess this means Teal'c buys the pizza and beer for watching the hockey game at your house tonight. Right Jack?" Daniel asked, looking hopeful.

Well, Jack thought, if he was going to get his team back to full speed, this was as good a way to cement that as any. "Yeah, be just like old times." 

****

The first intermission of the hockey game arrived. Jack was reclining into his chair, enjoying how well the evening was going. 

To his left he heard Ferritti and Hammond discussing the play of the first period. He looked over, again, to where Sam and Teal'c sat on the couch with Daniel sandwiched in-between them. It was a sight Jack swore not to long ago he would never see again. He watched, pleased as Carter spoke something softly to Daniel, and then they both chuckled. Daniel then stood and began gathering up stray dishes and glasses and carried them into the elevated kitchen. When the minutes passed and he didn't return, Jack frowned and called out.

"Daniel, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"The dishes," came the answer.

"No, leave those. I'll take care of it later."

"It's okay, Jack. I don't mind."

Jack's frown deepened as he finished off his beer. It was then he noticed everyone else was silent and focusing expectant looks at him. Carter was tilting her head toward the kitchen, mouthing, "Go talk to him."

Talk. Right. The one thing he and Daniel had still not done since Daniel officially rejoined SG-1 that morning. They had both conveniently avoided discussing how they were going to manage their at best, rocky, working relationship. Jack had already smoothed things over with Carter that afternoon and Teal'c, well was just Teal'c, accepting and looking forward. That only left Daniel.

"Anyone need anything?" Jack asked as he casually stood. No one answered so he picked up a few more empty bowls and headed for the kitchen.

He walked over to where Daniel stood before the sink, busy washing a plate in the sudsy water. Sliding his own load of dirty dishes into the foam, Jack then took up a towel and began drying those cleaned dishes already dripping in the rack. 

"Hey," he offered in greeting to the archeologist.

"Hey."

Jack continued drying. "I guess we need to talk about things, you know."

"We do," Daniel agreed, now scrubbing at a bowel, then dipping it into the rinse water and standing it in the drying rack. "You go first," he suggested, resuming his dishwashing.

"I can do that," Jack agreed, setting his dry plate aside and taking up another one. "You're part of my team, again, and I expect you to follow orders like everyone else does. And don't give me any of that 'not military' crap as an excuse."

"Okay, follow orders when I can and no crap," Daniel repeated, fishing a glass out of the warm soapy water.

"No," Jack corrected, "not when you can, all the time." He set his dried plate aside and took up a wet bowl.

"That's not acceptable."

"What do you mean not acceptable?" Jack demanded, his anger and voice rising slightly, the bowl nearly slipping from his fingers. Here the two of them went….again.

"Jack--"

"Daniel!"

"Is there a problem in there, Colonel?" Hammond's booming question coming from the sunken living room silenced both men. They stood nearly toe to toe staring at each other neither one quite willing to back down from the other.

"No, sir," Jack finally answered turning away from Daniel and facing the drying rack He set down the dry bowl and took up another wet plate. "Daniel and I are just negotiating."

Daniel looked away and resumed his dishwashing, scrubbing on a plate Jack noticed was rather squeaky-clean. "Okay, Jack, let's compromise. I will try very hard to follow all your commands if you agree you'll listen to me when I have suggestions to give. And this includes having some leeway for options, if the situation allows for it. You don't have to agree with them, don't even have to follow them, but at least listen. Like it was before, you know."

"Okay," Jack agreed, after a few moments passed. "Right, enough of this," he announced drying his hands on a another towel. "The second period is starting."

"Jack," Daniel began in protest turning away from the sink of dirty dishes. "We're not quite finished."

"Yes, we are," Jack said. However, Daniel had grabbed Jack's left arm with his wet hand, preventing the older man from leaving the kitchen. "We still have a few more things to talk about." Jack stood unmoving, staring at Daniel. His expression was a warning not to go there. But Daniel ignored it. "You know, about this almost dying thing...."

"Daniel," Jack growled in warning, his brown eyes becoming darker. Daniel merely stood his ground, not flinching or backing down or releasing his hold on Jack's arm.

"Jack, please. Don't walk away now, not when we're so close to resolving this."

"Damnit!" Jack suddenly shouted. He was vaguely aware of the cessation of voices as his other guests quieted in the living room, the droning of the hockey game on the television all but ignored and forgotten. "Damn it, I _pushed_ the damn button!" 

Daniel waited a few seconds before replying. "I know. You said you would. That was the plan." He kept his voice calm.

"I was going to kill you," Jack admitted, the agony of that choice cracking his voice. He looked away from the younger man.

"No," Daniel disagreed, shaking his head, drawing Jack's attention back to him. "I almost killed myself, Jack. Me, not you." When Jack made to protest further, Daniel raised his other hand to silence the older man, and then he continued. "Jack, did you order me to go to the Gadmeer ship the second time?"

"No."

"Did you order me to go back the third time? Let me answer that. No. In fact, I clearly heard you yelling at me _not_ to go."

"Yeah, and you went anyway," Jack accused, his brown eyes narrowing.

"I did," Daniel confessed, his own eyes now a very intense blue behind the glasses. "There was still time to convince Lotan to stop the destruction of the Inkarans, to find another solution. To get you that other choice you asked me to find."

"Would you have stayed on the ship and been blown to bits?" Jack asked, softly. It was the question that had haunted him since the end of the mission, but he had feared the answer and so had avoided asking the question. Instead, he had focused his anger on the source of his pain and fear: Daniel.

"I doubt it. I wouldn't put you in that situation again like on Klorel's ship. We'd made a promise to each other, remember? Or, have you forgotten?"

Remembrance dawned on Jack's face. He swallowed and nodded his head. That was a bad, bad memory, one both men desperately wanted to forget. 

"Yes," Daniel agreed, releasing his hold and taking one step backward. He reached for a towel and busied himself drying his hands before he face Jack again. "I know how you felt now about pushing that button. It must have been similar to the agony I felt when you were begging me to give the order to blow up the Russian sub. Ordering me to kill you and Teal'c. You know, Jack, for me, all of our current troubles began at that moment. I was angry at and with you. You broke our promise. You were ordering me to kill you, to kill you both." When Jack made to protest, Daniel again raised his hand signaling silence. "I know. At the time, it seemed hopeless, and I certainly didn't want to watch you and Teal'c being eaten alive by those mechanical nightmares. But I was responsible for sending both of you back to that sub, me, just like I sent you back to P9X-826. So, I pushed the button, metaphorically speaking, and I was angry that you made me do it. That anger spilled over on Euranda, and it just would not go away. And it flared up again with the Inkarans. How could you do that to me, Jack? Order me to have you killed?"

"You said it yourself, Daniel. There was no other choice."

"There's always another choice, Jack," Daniel disagreed. "We're proof of that. I'm still here. So are you. But Jack, you have to accept I'm not Charlie." At the mention of his dead son, Jack's face lined in pain. "I know the depth of the guilt you carry about the death of your son. Do you really believe I would make you carry that same guilt about me? I will try my best not to put you in that position again, force you to choose between my life and what needs to be done. As long as you agree not to do the same to me--again."

"Okay."

"Okay. Good." Daniel agreed. "Now about this yelling thing..."

"What? Fer crying out loud, there's more?" Jack asked, with exasperation. "Okay," he conceded seeing the 'Yes, there is look' on Daniel's face. "I'll try to keep a civil tongue, Daniel. But you..., " Jack waved his index finger at the archeologist in warning, "have to behave yourself. That means following orders."

"Why, you don't think I intentionally defy you, do you?"

"No, Danny, of course not. You're just being you. Sometimes that's good, sometimes it's not so good, and sometimes it's damn irritating. It would help if you would be a little more restrained."

"Less impetuous."

"Exactly," Jack agreed. 

"Not go off on my own."

"Right."

"Soooo, you'll make the effort to listen to me, then?"

"Daniel," Jack said in exasperation. "All right, I will try to be more open to your suggestions."

Daniel pursed his lips for a few seconds then nodded his head. "Okay."

"So, I'm almost afraid to ask, is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually there is." 

Jack raised his eyebrows in curiosity. What could they possibly have left to settle?

"Jack, about Euranda…"

"Daniel, we've already dealt with that."

"No." Daniel paused, hesitating. "When you said we would talk about my concerns later, you were going to listen to me, weren't you?"

Jack was amazed at both the question and the uncertainty he heard in his friend's voice and knew his expression reflected that. "You've spent all this time since thinking I wasn't? Look, Danny, I've told you before, I may not always believe you, but I do believe in you. Of course, I would have listened. We just let things get out of hand is all. I hope it never happens again."

"Me, too, " Daniel agreed, relieved.

"Okay. Anything else?" Jack prompted.

"No."

"Good," Jack said, equally relieved as he turned to go and rejoin his other guests in the living room. Then he turned back. "Want to stay the night? Sky is clear, good night for using the telescope?" Jack was certain they still had some talking to do.

Daniel's face lit up with interest. "Guest room still available?"

"Sure."

"Been a long time..."

"Yeah, too long."

"Okay."

Jack smiled and continued on into the living room, Daniel following in his wake.

"Well, am I to assume that SG-1 is now back to standard operating procedure?" Hammond asked, when the two friends stepped down into the living room.

"I think you can safely make that assumption, General," Jack answered for the both of them. 

*****

Many years of black ops training and missions had conditioned Jack to be instantly alert to anything out of the ordinary. So his eyes flew open, and he lay still in the darkness of his bedroom, listening for what had woke him Then he heard it again. A noise, something out of the ordinary. He swiftly but silently got up and padded to his bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. He opened it and moved into the darkened hallway. He paused long enough to see the door to the guestroom was also ajar. Peering inside he saw the bed covers were rumpled but there was no sign of the occupant. Becoming somewhat alarmed, Jack tiptoed onward into the kitchen where he paused, listening.

"Hello, Catherine?....Yes, I know its very late. I apologize but I had to call and let you know everything is okay.... Yes, Jack and I worked it all out..... He's let me back on the team."

Jack moved further into the kitchen. Daniel's soft voice was coming from the sunken living room. In the dim light, he could just see the archaeologist, dressed in his sleeping sweats, standing before the fireplace mantel. Daniel would bend down out of view for a few seconds then straighten, all the while talking into his cell phone held to his right ear. From the sound of the one sided conversation, Catherine was on the other end. 

"Well, I'm not becoming military if that's what you mean. But I am going to try to be less impulsive and Jack's agreed to listen to me when I have something to say."

Daniel bent over again then stood. Jack moved in the darkness to get a better view. While Daniel talked, Jack saw his friend was replacing all of the framed photographs back onto the fireplace mantel. Daniel must have found the box in the guest room closet. Jack thought he should be angry but then realized he was relieved. Daniel had managed to bring him back to the living of life after Charlie. It was fitting Daniel be the one to bring him back now. 

"I think it'll work, Catherine. Yes, I know there are no guarantees. But hell only freezes over once."

Smiling, Jack returned to his bedroom, nodding in agreement. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR’S NOTE: The third SG-1 fic I ever wrote.

* * *

> © May, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
